Sleeping with the Enemy
by JV's Jack
Summary: The penguins have faced danger and adventure before many times. But this could be their biggest threat ever when a charming and rather foxy penguin is introduced to their habitat. A new member of the zoo? Or is there more than meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

Skipper stared down at the chessboard before him. It took him a minute, perhaps less, when he finally made a move and placed his black, marble knight on E4. He felt pleased with himself and smirked at Marlene. She kept her paw under her chin and tapped it with her forefinger, obviously trying to compute her next move. She finally zapped her paw and moved her white pawn on A5. She looked up at Skipper, she wasn't about to be drawn out so easily! However she was surprised to receive a cocky expression from him as he raised a brow and he quickly sent his knight for the kill and quickly took out her pawn and bishop! How could she have missed that!

"Darn!" she snapped her fingers in defeat.

She was so protective of her king, which wasn't far behind and was at risk of being drawn out by his own bishop. Now she lost quite a few pieces that now there's little chance for her to protect her queen! It was over.

Skipper laughed, "You need to be more alert, Marlene. Make sure you read your opponents' moves carefully. You'll never know what kind of traps may be lurking."

"Well I'm no mind reader, Skipper," growled Marlene a she folded her arms. "That's pretty much all you need to be to beat you."

"Perhaps, but you don't have to be." Marlene lowered her eyelids and raised her brows in sarcasm as Skipper continued. "You just need to be more alert about your surroundings, even if you're protective over the most important piece. They'll get to the objective in any way they can. You know what they say, 'if you can't go through the front door, you gotta go through the back.'"

Marlene rolled her eyes, "All right whatever, Mr. Know-it-all. Let's have another round, and we'll see who's more alert with their surroundings."

Skipper chuckled, "We'll see if you've learned anything today."

They stared down at each other with competitive stares and were just about to set up for the next round, when suddenly Kowalski, Private, and Rico burst through the hatch above and rushed. They screeched in their tracks as they halted just inches before they crashed into the chessboard on the table. They looked out of breath.

"Skipper!" cried Private in panic.

"At ease, man! Spit it out!" replied Skipper in surprise. "Can't you see Marlene and I are in the middle of a game?"

"Sorry, Skipper," apologized Kowalski as he lifted a clipboard that contained zoo papers. "But I felt it was important to inform you that I've uncovered some documents regarding a zoo transfer to here."

"And?" asked Marlene. "Zoo transfers happen all the time. This just means we'll be meeting new neighbors."

"But it appears that whatever is coming here is also planned to move here in our habitat," he added.

"What? New recruits?" exclaimed Skipper. "That's a negative, Kowalski. We are not accepting any new recruits at this time."

"We don't seem to have many options, Skipper."

"It's already set, Skipper!" piped up Private. "It's already on its way and the keepers seem to have decided that it should be sent here."

"Well that's where we draw the line, men," said Skipper as he hopped off his seat. "This is our HQ, so it should be run the way we see fit. Not even the keepers themselves have the right to decide who should stay here and who shouldn't. So we'll go to their computers and change its location back to wherever it came from. It wouldn't even pass the rigorous screening anyway. Now when does this "new guest" of ours show up?"

According to these documents," Kowalski glanced at his papers.

_BOOM!_ Suddenly their HQ shook and everyone nearly lost their balance for a moment there. Kowalski peered through the papers again.

"Right about now, Skipper," he whined.

Rico whined in unison as he tried to regain his composure.


	2. Chapter 2

Kowalski lifted the fish bowl quietly and slowly as he spotted a large crate before him. It looked fairly large, but what was inside that thing?

"There," smiled Alice as she hovered over the box. "Don't be shy, you're just so adorable, you'll fit right in, little fella." She lifted the entrance open to allow what was inside out into the open. "You'll come out of there eventually, such a sweetheart."

Alice finally leaves and Kowalski pokes his head back inside as he climbed back down the hatch.

"See anything, Kowalski?" asked Private timidly.

"It's a rather large crate," he replied. "But I still can't decide what could be inside."

"Fish and chips, why wasn't this is in my morning briefing?" scolded Skipper. Kowalski looked through the papers again, "Apparently this was shipped last minute, under urgent transfer."

"That's funny, I didn't know they could do that," wondered Private.

Rico shook his head in agreement.

"Look, let's just step outside and just say hi," suggested Marlene. "What could be the harm to just be nice to whoever's up there?"

"Have you learned anything, Marlene?" scolded Skipper. "Remember that good-for-nothing walrus that stayed in your habitat? And don't forget the fact that when she left, so did Kowalski's invention. We can't take any more chances; we can't afford to let any more confidential information to leak out."

"C'mon, Skipper, for once can't you just try to look at the good side of people? Yes, I'll admit, Rhonda was gross, but this is a different story. What are the chances that Rhonda or a look-alike would show up in your habitat?"

"She may have a point, Skipper," shrugged Kowalski. "The chances that we face the same danger are highly unlikely."

"Yeah, Skipper, why not give our new neighbor a chance?" Private added happily. "We might even gain a new recruit!"

Rico nodded his head furiously in approval with a smile, "Uh-huh, uh-huh!"

Skipper looked at his teammates and Marlene. He rolled his eyes with annoyance.

"Okay, fine. We'll give our guest a shot," Skipper groaned. "However, if I catch even the slightest whiff that something's fishy, he's outta here."

"Who said I was a he?" said a voice out of nowhere.

The party was greatly startled and looked up towards the entrance. The next thing they knew, a swift figure dashed down the ladder. They were greatly surprised with this entry! Suddenly the figure began to giggle sweetly as the team's eyes widened. What stood before them was a slick-looking female penguin. She looked rather fit in penguin terms, and as she raised herself from her knee, revealed lavish purple eyes as her long lashes fluttered. She had black feathers that curled upward along her head as if in a short-hair style. She wasn't too short in height, nor was she too tall. She posed with her right flipper on her waist and let her left flipper hang there as she titled slightly to her left. And somehow the open latch with the sun directly over it had somehow created a sort of spotlight right over her, revealing her shiny, glossy feathers. Kowalski, Rico, and Private gulped. She smiled sweetly and placed a flipper on her neat, bright beak.

"Sorry, didn't mean to bother you boys," she shrugged slightly. "But I couldn't help but notice this entrance here and I happened to eavesdrop in your conversation."

Rico began to twitch and his tongue hung out on the side of his beak, Kowalski suddenly became stiff and began to sweat, and Private began to get weak in the knees (literally) and smiled timidly.

"So… no welcome?" she asked.

"Of course!" exclaimed Kowalski suddenly. "Of course we do. Uh…" He could barely spit out the words he had and started to chuckle nervously. He coughed trying to regain his composure. "I-I'm, I'm… uh, I-"

Suddenly Marlene stepped in, "Hi I'm Marlene, and well, welcome to the zoo!"

She smiled brightly and extended her paws towards her flipper for a handshake. The penguin smiled sweetly and shook her flipper in Marlene's paws.

"Why that's so sweet of you, Marlene," she smiled. "That's funny. I didn't think they'd let an otter in a penguin habitat."

"Oh, no, I come here often for visits. We're pretty close friends. Aren't we guys?"

There was barely a reply as the boys continued blushing and smiling timidly. Rico's tongue still hung loose as his eyes drooped. Marlene's eyes rolled in annoyance.

"Do they always act that way?" asked the female penguin.

"No this is very unusual. But then again, these are some very unusual penguins to hang around with."

"So, uh, do you have names?"

They still couldn't reply, except Rico, however he just gave a sort of bark as his tongue began to drool.

"Ugh, you guys are being so rude," scolded Marlene. "Well the tall guy's Kowalski, the shorter one's Private, that's Rico and that guy over there-"

"Please, Marlene," stepped in Skipper out of nowhere. "I think you've covered the welcome just fine. Unlike my men, I don't need anyone to do my introductions for me, that'd be rude. I'm the head of the HQ here, Skipper."

He extended a flipper for hers and lowered his beak towards her as if he was to kiss it. Marlene raised a brow, but luckily Skipper didn't do anything to embarrass himself.

"Charmed," replied sweetly the female penguin. "You certainly do appear to be very confident in stature." Marlene blinked at this and folded her arms.

"So what may give you the pleasure for us to call you by, my femme fatale?" asked Skipper with drooped eyelids.

_Is Skipper flirting?_ Wondered Marlene in disgust. _With her? What happened to that cautious paranoia he's always nagging about? _

"Well that's just it," replied the female penguin with a flick of her flipper. "My friends called me: Femme Fatale! But then they'd call me Fey for short."

"The pleasure's all ours to meet you Fey," nodded Skipper.

"So!" cut in Marlene between Fey and Skipper. "What brings you here to the Central Park Zoo?"

"The aquarium from my original zoo had sprung a massive leak and felt it was safer if I came here."

"Uh huh, yeah," nodded Marlene. "So what was that loud bang you made up there on your way here? That sounds like a heavy load? Did you bring along baggage?"

"Oh no!" laughed Fey and shrugged. "The keepers probably wanted to make sure I came safely. The crate is designed with thick walls out of maple wood."

"That's a lot of precautions," thought Marlene.

Fey simply shrugged with a smile, "Perhaps they wanted to make sure their precious star would be safe. I was a star back in my zoo."

"That would explain the extra precautions," barked Kowalski out of nowhere.

"And you do look great from the performance I'm sure you could do!" piped Private timidly.

"_Pretty!_" coughed Rico with his tongue still hanging from his drool-stained beak.

Fey turned back at them and winked, practically making the love struck trio melt.

"That's kinda weird. What could possibly happen to you?" asked Marlene with curiosity.

"Enough with the questions, Marlene!" exclaimed Skipper as he pushed Marlene aside to meet Fey. "I'm sure you've had a long way. Please make yourself at home."

"Psst," Marlene whispered from behind. "I thought you said you couldn't recruit anymore members in here."

"Of course we can't," smiled Skipper. "I'm sure this is only a temporary visit 'til your leak problem's fixed, am I right Fey?"

"Obviously a detective," smiled Fey.

"I'm certain we can find room for her, Skipper," smiled Kowalski, secretly pulling out a measuring tape behind her measuring her height.

"We can make a guest bunk, Skipper!" Private exclaimed.

Rico nodded his head furiously with his drool flying everywhere.

"At ease, men," Skipper raised his flipper. "It's obvious the zoo wanted to make sure she was well under guard. This is another mission we can handle. Fey needs a special team of well-trained bodyguards to make sure no one harms her 'til her return back to her aquarium. We take our missions with pride and we always accomplish them with flying colors. So let's make sure she gets a good New York welcome and that she stays quite comfortable."

"You certainly do know how to make a gal feel secure," Fey complimented. "I'm very grateful to be here."

The team members gathered around and began giggling timidly as Fey rested on her signature pose once more. Marlene stood there amazed. It seemed unlike Skipper to give a welcome speech to hardly anyone! She could barely step in without being scolded of her "intrusion!" _Calm down_, thought Marlene to herself. _This is just Skipper's stupid paranoia getting to you. Besides this is only temporary and she seems nice. I think we can get along just fine. After all, there's always a good side in everyone. _


	3. Chapter 3

Fey swam peacefully around in the old penguin habitat in the cool early morning. She swam full speed laps around, leaving behind a trail of bubbles as she went. With beak pointed forward, flippers to her side, she made a strong effort in her workout. Finally, she hopped out of the water on her belly and got up to shake the water off her feathers. When she regained her stance, she was surprised to find Kowalski, Rico, and Private there. She blinked and smiled sweetly.

"What brings you out here so early?" she chuckled.

"W- We were just about to… ask you the same thing," replied Kowalski with a nervous smile. "After all, S-Skipper did insist that we keep a _close_ eye on you."

"Well you know what they say," she replied as she pulled her right flipper over her shoulder in a stretch. "The early bird catches the worm." She pulled the other flipper. "I always enjoy some good exercise in the morning. It's how I stay in shape." She pulled both flippers in the air over head. Then when she turned around, still with her flippers over her head, she looked back. The trio gasped and gulped as if ready to follow a command she would give. "I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to perform my stretches now." The trio shook their heads at the same time.

She smiled and bent over, taking care that she didn't bend her knees. She performed this move well; it was obvious she had great flexibility. The boys knew that well- if they paid any attention to that fact! Kowalski turned his head away whistling nervously, Private turned his entire body away blushing madly, and Rico's eyes popped out until suddenly his eyes drooped and he fainted with a _THUD_! Fey peeked between her legs at the pathetic sight, and grinned.

* * *

Around evening, Fey managed to help herself out of the habitat and tour around the zoo. She took in all the sights and eventually found herself in the souvenir shop. The door, however, didn't seem like it could opened so easily. She put a flipper on her beak, trying to decide how she could enter. Suddenly Kowalski appeared with a goofy grin on his face as if coming to her aid. He bent over and cupped his flippers, offering to help her over the open window to inside, raising his brows. Fey smiled and quickly hopped on and leapt over the window with no difficulty. She looked over and waved her flipper sweetly in gratitude. Kowalski waved back with his unchanged grin, as if it was frozen on his face. Finally she popped her head back in, leaving him outside.

He stood there waiting… and waiting… and waiting… and still waiting… and, well, still waiting… another moment or so… simply waiting…

He turned around and sighed, already feeling bored and wondering what was taking her so long to simply glance around the shop. Just as soon as he turned around- _THUD_! The next thing he knew, she was on top of him and he crashed right under! She giggled.

"Oops," she gasped. "Thanks for your help!"

She patted his round head and hopped off, leaving poor Kowalski flat against the concrete.

"My pleasure, my lady," he coughed. "Happy to be of service!"

* * *

The female penguin slowly fluttered her eyes open from her nap. She yawned and stretched like a cat and sat up from her bunk (which was a dog bed in foam cushion that sat in the corner of HQ). She rubbed her eyes and blinked to find Rico standing there, ready to take a command. He shot his flipper into the air to point up.

"Uh, uh, uh," he mumbled as he pointed.

"Thank you, Rico," she nodded. "Perhaps I should go outside."

She got up and Rico watched her head towards the door to outside. She fluffed her feathers that curled upwards on her head and fluffed her feathers on her chest. She looked back at Rico, making him blush and grin.

"It's terrible to get bed heads, isn't it?" she asked.

Rico nodded in agreement. Just before she opened the door, Rico stepped in.

"Naw uh, naw uh," he gurgled shaking his head and waving his flippers and then casually (well, tried to at least) opened the gate. Fey stepped through.

"What a gentleman," she complimented and continued to make her way out.

Rico blushed as his eyes drooped and his tongue stuck out again. He watched her take slow steps out.

"Blahhh…" he sighed.

_BOOM!_ His fantasies were suddenly broken when something hit the back of his head hard. He rubbed the back of his head and grumbled as he turned around. He tried to find out what hit him- until he saw the doll he'd carry around lying on the floor. Its painted face stared back at him from the floor. He blinked in confusion and rubbed his back head. How did that get there?

* * *

Alice dumped a bucketful of fish into the habitat and walked away soon after. Almost as soon as she did, Private appeared and scooped a fllipperful of fish and planned to take it back to carry them back to Fey. He hurriedly scooped as many as he could and rushed back to meet her. However, as he did, one by one the fish slipped out. Unsuspectingly he carried the disappearing fish all the way to the entrance through the gate. But when he got there, he arrived empty-handed. He looked up and saw Fey watching T.V. He smiled there timidly and quickly ran back outside.

He found the trail of fish and picked them all up, making sure the fish were secure in his flippers this time. Once he collected all the fish, he decided to take the ladder and he nudged the fish bowl aside. He peered into and wondered how he was going to carry the fish that way. Suddenly he felt the fish slipping and he feared he would drop them all if he didn't hurry. He shrugged and finally without thinking, he jumped off the edge and hit the bottom. "Oof!" he exclaimed as he watched in horror the fish scatter across the floor.

Fey turned towards the ladder to find poor Private on his belly and the fish everywhere. With excitement she got up and rushed over to Private. He watched her approach him and suddenly he felt queasy. He closed his eyes timidly out of instinct as she inched closer. What was he thinking? Suddenly he opened his eyes and found Fey picking up the fish by their tailfins and swallowing them whole. He sighed a breath of relief, but gulped when he notice her turn his way. He began to shake as she bent over and patted his head gently.

"You're very kind," she cooed.

Private smiled timidly and shook harder now. He blushed and began to sweat until he gave in and let his face fall flat against the concrete. Fey smiled brightly and picked up another fish and swallowed it. After that she collected whatever was left and carried them back to the T.V.

* * *

The camera flashed repeatedly as crowds gathered around the penguin habitat. The excitement of the crowd could be seen as they exclaimed for attention from the penguins. People held fish in the air, begging for a performance. Of course, the penguins gave their adorable performance! They danced, played, and were pretty much showing off their cute side. The crowd went crazy as they awed and screamed at their cuteness.

"Okay, boys," ordered Skipper when they huddled. "Make this one count. Let's give 'em the old Penguin Waddle March."

The team quickly stood in line, bracing themselves for the final move. Once lined up, on Skipper's command, they waddled around in formation, wagging their tail feathers and smiling brightly. The crowd awed adoringly and snapped pictures.

"Get ready, boys," smiled Skipper. "Here comes the fish."

Suddenly before they could get their fish, Fey flew in from out of nowhere and stood on center. The March halted abruptly as the team watched in wonder. The crowd waved at new penguin, already awing even though she hadn't really done anything. She scanned around the crowd and spotted the boxes of fish the people carried. _Target sighted_, she thought as she squinted. Then she smiled and swelled her chest in, taking in a deep breath. Slowly inhaling the air, with the sweet and tangy scent of fish clinging on, a she slowly shutting her eyes. The four watched with widened eyes, as if some devastating move was about to blow, or if she was to unleash a furious attack. Once her lungs held in as much as she can, suddenly she clasped her flippers together and revealed giant, adorable, puppy-dog eyes that pleaded for attention! The charming eyes were suddenly replaced with giant marbles of purple, flashing in vibrant hues of purple! It was simply too much for the crowd and they immediately tossed fish at her. It seemed they were coming in by the hundreds! Cameras snapped and people screamed, Fey smiled and twirled herself like a ballerina, then threw herself to a belly flop and slid into the water. Swimming quickly, yet gracefully, she won even more attention. Then after a couple of laps, she would throw in the occasional leaps out of the water. Creating a majestic water effect around her as she did, making the crowd scream even louder! The fish were coming in rapidly; even Alice had a hard time selling the fish because so many people were eager to buy! Fey ended her performance with a back flip out of the water. She gave her bows of gratitude as the crowd applauded.

"She's amazing," awed Private.

"She certainly is a star," replied Kowalski in amazement.

"She's certainly got spunk," agreed Skipper.

Rico stuffed himself with the fish and nodded furiously.

Meanwhile from afar, Marlene watched the scene resting her head on her paw. She sighed.

"She's actually pretty good," she said to herself. "I guess she really meant it when she said she was a star."

Suddenly she could hear applause from the distance and some screams from a familiar voice. She darted her eyes towards a particular area and shook her head when she realized who it was. Julien, Maurice, and even Mort were applauding at Fey's performance!

"Bravo!" cheered Julien. "I don't usually applaud for anyone, but this is obviously something I can make an exception with. Can't I, Maurice?"

"Of course you can, your majesty," replied Maurice. "This truly makes an exception."

"Yay!" cried Mort. "I like clapping!"

Marlene rolled her eyes and immediately dove backwards into the water of her habitat. _Not you guys, too_, thought Marlene. _But it's no big deal. This is only temporary, besides she's new. She deserves her big break. Soon it'll be all over, and I still have my popularity trophies that say I'm just as good. _She hopped out of the water and glanced over at the penguins' direction from the entrance of her shelter. She sighed as she dried her fur and stepped inside. _Then why do I still feel uneasy_?


	4. Chapter 4

As she brushed her brown fur from the back of her head, Marlene thought about her mixed feelings for the new penguin. She couldn't understand why she would feel ill towards Fey even though she hadn't done anything wrong to her. At least not yet, if she ever does. She sat on her bed, still brushing her fur. After a while she set it down and sighed.

"Cheer up, Marlene," she told herself. "Okay so maybe a little bit of Skipper's nerves may have rubbed off on me. She's not bad. She's pretty, she's talented, and she's very kind."

Suddenly she felt a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she wrapped her arms around her stomach and frowned as if she was going to puke. _Why is it so hard to say those things about her_? She thought. _What if she's _too _nice_?

Marlene gasped and shook her head.

"That's ridiculous!" she laughed. "You haven't even got to spend time with her since she came." Then Marlene smiled to herself and hopped off her bunk. "That's it, that's what I'll do! Once I get to know her better, the feeling will just go away and I'll be laughing at how stupid it was to think of those things."

* * *

Back at HQ, the team was practicing their karate tactics. Under Skipper's orders, they performed punches, kicks, uppercuts, high kicks, and karate chops with outstanding results. Marlene hopped onto the bars and watched the team. She smiled at their work out, and her eyes suddenly widened when she spotted Fey beside Skipper! Since when did he allow others to join their training? She watched Kowalski, Rico, and Private with big grins as they watched all of Fey's maneuvers with much annoyance. She's never seen such ridiculous expressions on their faces ever; she could just puke into the water. Finally the team high-kicked and ended their session with an uppercut and a karate chop down to the concrete. The team clapped for Fey's work, even Rico had the nerve to whistle at her as well! Fey turned towards them and bowed into almost a curtsey.

"Thanks, guys," she chuckled. "You're too kind."

"I didn't think you'd actually keep up," complimented Skipper.

"Your movements and skills are quite exceptional," agreed Kowalski. "How did you manage to acquire those tactics?"

"Yes, Fey," exclaimed Private. "You were amazing! It's like you've done these before!"

"It's just like dancing," shrugged Fey. "There's little difference. Besides, I'm quick to pick up steps. Even the keepers back at my zoo all agree that I'm a natural."

Marlene rolled her eyes and was about to turn around and just leave, until she remembered what she was there for in the first place. She took a deep breath and hopped over the fence with a smile, whether it could've been a fake smile or not. She splashed into the cool water and hopped up onto the platform.

"Hey gang!" she greeted. "What's up?"

"Marlene!" exclaimed Private. "You should've seen how great Fey trained with us!"

_Great, they didn't even notice I was there the whole time_, she thought as she rolled her eyes. She turned back at the team with a smile before they could catch her expression.

"Is that so?" asked Marlene. "That's something, that's pretty cool. I'm surprised Skipper even let you to train alongside them at all." She turned to Skipper with a raised brow and her paws on her hips.

"Well although that may be true," replied Skipper as approached Marlene closer. "The team was actually the one that wanted to see what Fey's got, and I couldn't turn down their request." Marlene growled inside. "However, I was curious myself, so we gave her a shot. And let me tell you, Fey, you didn't disappoint." Marlene's paws tightened into a fist and her teeth clenched.

_Calm down, Marlene_, she thought to herself. _Remember what I said and why you're here_. She approached Fey.

"Sounds like you're having fun here," she smiled.

"Is there a reason why not?" replied Fey with a shrug at the team. The team shook their heads almost in unison.

"That's great to hear!" Marlene was very much annoyed by now, but she did her best to hide it. "Well, actually I came by to ask if you wanted to hang out sometime. I mean after all, I'm sure the boys didn't even bother to give you a proper tour of our humble, little zoo, and I just thought this would be a great opportunity to get to know each other better."

"That's a rather nice thought!" exclaimed Fey clasping her flippers together. "That would be just swell! I'm sure these fine gentlemen won't mind that now would you?"

"That's a negative," replied Skipper.

_What?!_ Thought Marlene. The others turned to Skipper.

"Although this may be our humble, little zoo," continued Skipper. "You may never know what enemy may be lurking just waiting to pull off a sick, diabolical plot to hurt the innocent."

_Was he joking_? Marlene just wanted to smack the crud out of him.

"C'mon, Skipper," she found herself saying. "Let her have some fun, we'll be fine. You know I'm just as capable as you guys are at protecting 'innocent' civilians." She quoted the word "innocent" with her fingers.

Skipper chuckled, "No offense Marlene. But there are times when you can act a little cute and naïve. You're bound to wind up getting into trouble yourself."

Marlene growled and was about ready to tackle Skipper into the water and just strangle him in her paws! That was until Fey rushed over to Skipper's side and wrapped her flippers around his shoulders. The team was quite shocked. Marlene- appalled!

"Please, Skipper," she cooed. "What are the chances that the end of the world is today? I'll be fine." She patted his belly gently. "Let me have some fun, I really want to get to know Marlene and the zoo much better. Then later I'll be sure to be back and spend some _quality_ time that was lost. Hm?"

The team gulped, boy was it getting hot. Marlene, there were certainly no words to describe the absolute shock she felt. How dare she be so bold? So… reckless!

Skipper gulped and practically stood there stiff and wide eyes. How he was caught in this predicament was beyond him! Suddenly he kept it together by shaking his head and regained his cocky smile.

"Fey, darling, I see what you're going with this and I'll tell it won't work," he replied coolly.

Marlene blinked. Fey smiled tenderly and smoothed her flipper up along his chest.

"Please…?" she cooed and leaned her beak close to his- just dangerously close.

Skipper began to shiver a little, and was pretty much losing it. He chuckled nervously and felt tongue-tied. He really couldn't stand it and shook his head.

He coughed into his flipper, "You _win_." His voice cracked at his words. He coughed again desperately trying to regain his composure. "Just be careful. Uh… you too Marlene."

Marlene shook her head; she wasn't quite herself at this point.

"You're now just as much part of this mission now," continued Skipper as if he was giving a command to a fellow soldier.

Marlene rolled her eyes, _whatever_.

Fey immediately let go and clapped her flippers for joy. "Yes, this is so great! Isn't Skipper the best, Marlene?"

She skipped beside Marlene and together they headed out of the habitat. _I used to think so too_, thought Marlene.

Skipper turned to the team. They were just surprised and stood there expressionless.

"Alright, alright," he scolded in annoyance. "Show's over, now we resume our training, from the top!"

* * *

Marlene and Fey walked throughout the zoo. They walked by the flamingos, past the hyenas, through the reptile house, by the dolphins and the monkeys, and so on. Marlene wanted so much to think bring up a conversation, but from the performance she pulled off earlier- it almost seemed impossible to even look at her! Marlene kept her view at the sky opposite of Fey's view. She caught a quick glance from the corner of her eye and watched Fey scan everywhere. Was she looking for something? Fey turned to her direction suddenly, making Marlene gasp shot her eyes at the sign that stood before them. Fey squinted.

"So we've pretty much gone through most of the zoo," shrugged Marlene. "So where do you want go now?"

"Marlene?" began Fey. Her ears pricked from her voice. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Huh?" Marlene turned to her.

"I can't help but feel that maybe I did something wrong to make you feel uneasy."

_Was she catching on_? Thought Marlene.

"No, of course not! What makes you say that?"

Fey shrugged, "I can't help but feel it."

Suddenly Marlene felt guilt. All this time she was consumed with annoyance and… jealousy? No! Not that! And it was actually hurting someone else's feelings. Fey looked hurt, and Marlene felt selfish.

"I'm sorry," she began. "I never meant to hurt anyone's feelings, especially yours. This isn't like me, but I guess when you hang around with those penguins long enough, some of their bad habits do kinda rub off on ya, and I apologize for that."

"Really?" asked Fey softly. "Like what kind of bad habit?"

"Well, to be honest I've been feeling… uh…j-j-j….ugh. Jeeeeaaalll…..ugh…"

"Jell-O?"

"No, not that! Um… I've been…. Jeeeaaalll….ooouuusssss…."

"Jealous?"

Marlene nodded. Suddenly she was shocked to find Fey placing a flipper over her eyes and… sob? It was small sobs, like tiny hiccups. Ugh! Even her sobs sounded cute!

"I can't stand it," she sobbed. "Everywhere I go, I always make people feel threatened!" Marlene's eyes widened, she had no idea what to do. "I mean, I try to make them like me, but nothing ever works! I always make enemies, but I could never ever find a friend!"

"Uh…" Marlene felt so guilty! _Me and my big mouth_! "Don't- don't cry, Fey."

"Oh please, don't even bother!" she sulked. "I'm never good enough to gain anyone's trust! I guess I'm just a terrible person!"

"No, of course you're not," cooed Marlene.

Fey wiped away a tear, "Really?"

"Sure! Why, you're talented, you're pretty, and-"

There goes the sickening feeling. But she couldn't let her pride get the best of her.

"And what?" asked Fey.

"You're… you're the nicest, most sincere penguin I've ever met!"

_What a liar!_ Said a voice inside. _But not now!_

Suddenly Fey pulled Marlene in a tight hug. Marlene didn't know how to react! Fey continued her sobs.

"You're such a sweetheart!" she sobbed. "I've never had a friend like you!"

Marlene patted her back, trying to comfort her. She smiled at herself and felt so proud. _See, Marlene_, she told herself. _I told you there was nothing wrong with her. A little crazy, but she's still sweet. We'll be getting along just fine_. Fey slowed down her sobs, and suddenly her sobs turned into a grin. She felt that she may have just made an important accomplishment today, if she was going to stay.


	5. Chapter 5

Marlene and Fey strolled side by side, on their way back to the old penguin habitat. Not before Fey begged to see the staff's lounge and office, which the kind otter gladly pointed out for her, right by the lemurs' habitat and the south entrance. Marlene soaked in the fading sun just behind the walls of the zoo, feeling pride in herself for having such a generous heart. She felt very confident in herself that those ill feelings toward Fey were over. Unfortunately, she may have spoken too soon, because as they made their way, she noticed the other zoo animals giving their greetings and all sorts of approval to the lovely Fey. Being the sweetheart that she is, she waved back and gave her charming smile as well to them. They cheered, applauded, gave their welcome, and some even dared to whistle at her! _Calm down_, Marlene. _What happened? You were almost there_!

"Hello there!" exclaimed a voice. Marlene and Fey turned to King Julien waving at them- or at least at Fey. "Greetings! I am King Julien! The most handsomest, kingly king of my zoo!" Fey chuckled, Marlene rolled her eyes. "Why don't you come here for a visit!"

Suddenly Maurice pulled out a stereo and pushed a button that played Julien's favorite dance music. All three lemurs broke out into a dance, showing Fey how much they all were.

"We could sure use your dance moves to spice up this party!" he exclaimed as he danced.

Fey laughed harder, "I'd love to! But I'll have to pass this time. I promised Skipper I'd come back right after Marlene gave me a tour."

"Oh, is this so?" Suddenly the lemur king leaped off his platform and stood before the two girls. "Then perhaps after you see the penguin, then you can come over to my lovely dance party!"

Fey laughed again, "Oh my, you're such a kidder! We'll see how things work out. C'mon, Marlene, we don't want to keep the team waiting."

"Sure," replied Marlene. "I'm sure they're more than eager to see you again."

"Right?" she giggled and together they left the lemurs to continue their party.

"Alright, but it's your loss!" called King Julien. "Maurice, fetch the limbo stick! When the she-penguin comes back, we play!"

"Right away, your majesty," nodded Maurice. "But what if she doesn't come here again? I don't think she'll be back."

"Maurice… less talkie and more fetchie, of the limbo stick."

Maurice rolled his eyes and obeyed Julien's orders.

* * *

The big metal door swung open and crashed against the wall with a loud _BOOM_ as Fey swayed in.

"Hello team!" she called. "Marlene and I are back from a wonderful tour!"

Kowalski, Private, and Rico immediately rushed to Fey, as if ready to obey one of her commands.

"We were starting to get worried," said Private timidly.

"I was about ready to conduct a search party in case we've come to the conclusion that you were kidnapped," added Kowalski.

"Guys!" stepped in Marlene. "Don't worry, she was with me. We had a great time. Right, Fey?"

"Why wouldn't we?" she smiled. Then she took Marlene's paws in her flippers. "I had such a wonderful time! We should definitely do it again!"

"Yeah, totally!" smiled Marlene. _And finally get rid of this stubborn feeling_, she thought to herself.

"At ease, Marlene," said Skipper as he stepped in between. "You've had you're little fun. Now it's our shift. Just kick back Fey and relax."

"Why thanks, Skipper," nodded Fey.

Marlene shot a cold stare at Skipper as he turned away alongside Fey.

"Oh, and Private," she began. "Be a dear and fetch me a glass of water. I'm just parched."

"Right away!" he chimed and rushed to do her bidding. Marlene cocked a brow.

"Oh, Rico," Fey shook her head in disapproval. "You didn't replace my sheets like I asked, did you?"

Rico groaned and fidgeted with his flippers embarrassingly. But Fey stood there with her flippers folded. "Well?"

Rico nodded and immediately left to go find some new sheets to replace the old one with.

"Huh?" wondered Marlene. _Is it just me, or is she starting to sound demanding_? After she settled in her "bunk" (dog bed, remember?) she pulled out a book and pulled the switch on a mini flashlight. But when she tried to turn it on, it didn't light up.

"Kowalski," called Fey. "You didn't bother to fix my lamp here. Now how am I supposed to read my books, if I can't see?"

"Um, well, do forgive me, my lady," he croaked. "It's just that I've been busy with a new invention I'm working on."

Fey sat up, "A new invention you say? Do tell."

"Um, actually-"

"Here's your water, Fey," piped Private.

"That's thoughtful," she simply said and gulped down the glass. "Now about that invention, please do continue."

Kowalski opened his beak to speak, but suddenly Rico stepped in with new sheets and presented them to Fey.

"Not now, Rico dear. Can't you see I'm trying to have a conversation? So Kowalski, please, about that invention."

Marlene couldn't understand what she was seeing. Was Fey actually using them for service? She growled and walked over to Skipper who was seated at the table shuffling some cards.

"Hey, Skipper," whispered Marlene when she reached him. "I couldn't help but notice something fishy."

"Eh, must be Rico's dinner," he replied without looking up. "The man always leaves his food out."

"No, not that. I mean don't you think Fey might, I don't know, might be overstaying her welcome?"

"My, my, Marlene," he looked up at her. "This sure sounds unlike you."

"What? Well, suddenly she's starting to boss the guys around, first of all."

"Well she's supposed to. She's our guest after all."

"But she's starting to sound… well kinda like you, just handing out orders."

"And since when is that a bad thing?"

"No, you're missing the point!"

Marlene felt so angered, how dare he take her side? She was just about to say more about her, until suddenly he shot a flipper over her mouth.

"Marlene, Marlene, hit the brakes, sister! Weren't you the one who always says to look at the good side in everyone? So since when are you the one who's suddenly suspicious? And of all creatures, Fey?"

Marlene didn't know how to respond for a minute there. Finally she shoved his flipper away. Just before she could speak again, she's interrupted once more.

"Hold that thought, Marlene. Right now I was just about to invite our guest on a friendly game. Whaddya say, Fey?"

"Huh?" Fey turned away from the trio to Skipper.

"How 'bout a game of poker?"

Fey turned to her charming smile, "Well why ever not?"

Skipper laid out the cards as Fey, somewhat reluctantly, approached the table. Almost as soon as she sat down, trio was already behind her, eager to stand within her presence.

"At ease, men!" exclaimed Skipper. "It's only a friendly game of cards. There's no harm in that. Go on, take a break."

"Are you quite certain, Skipper?" asked Kowalski. "I'm positive we'll gladly offer some help to-"

"Did you here what I said, man? Just take a break, relax," Skipper repeated. With that, the team backed off (pretty stumped that they couldn't be of any help) and dragged themselves away. Skipper turned to Fey who gave her trademark smile warmly at him. Marlene suddenly brought an extra chair and sat herself between them.

"Oh, Marlene!" exclaimed Fey happily. "Are you going to play too?"

"Sure why not?" replied Marlene. "After all, Skipper and I all the time and I always put up a good game."

"Not this time, Marlene," replied Skipper as he began to pass out the cards without handing any to the otter.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"Yes, Skipper," interrupted Fey. "Why ever not? Let her play."

"Negative, Fey," he replied a bit sternly. "This should be a game between you and me. I want to know how clever you can actually be."

Marlene growled.

"Skipper, if Marlene can play as well as she claims she does," added Fey. "I'd definitely enjoy a good game along with you and her. And I promise you won't be disappointed with how I play either, dear."

Marlene cocked a brow, "Oh really? Well we'll just see how well you can play. I love a good game of cards. In fact…" She turned to Skipper. "Why don't you set this one out? I'd like to see what she's got too."

"What?" exclaimed Skipper. "Are you outta your mind? This is why I wanted a shot with her. This is my turn now."

"Now, Skipper," cooed Fey. "You'll have your turn. I couldn't possibly pass Marlene's offer. Please stand by."

She was giving off her charms again, the rest of the team (who were supposed to be watching TV) even turned back at them to look at Fey's beauty once more.

"Nope," Skipper shook his head in disapproval. "No way. I see what you're doing, doll face and it's not gonna work again this time."

Fey looked down at her flippers and looked up with her shining purple eyes, "I still owe don't I?" Skipper cocked his brow. "I promised that I'd spend some time with you. If I play against Marlene, I promise- nay, swear- that the sooner I'll be able to spend that _quality_ time with you." Skipper raised both brows and gulped. The rest of the team dimwittedly gulped as well. Marlene could feel the heat of her anger rising. "What do you say? We'll be playing a special game. Just you and I. Alone. Together. All night if we must." Is it getting hot in here? "You won't be disappointed to see what I can do. Even a superstar like me can have a little fun once in a while, right Skipper?" You know I could swear that the little bit of ice upstairs had just melted.

Eventually, Skipper gave in. Couldn't argue that logic after all, right? The team rushed out to take a much-needed dip in the water to… cool down. In single file, they dove in. Splashing water in the evening air.

"Perhaps someone was playing with the heater?" suggested Kowalski when they all poked their heads out of the water.

"Yeah, that's probably what it was," agreed Private.

Rico moaned and sank down in the cold water.

"So, Marlene," began Fey as she shuffled the cards once more and began to pass them out. "Just because we're now the best of friends, don't expect that I'll be going easy on you."

Marlene had been so horrified the whole time, she hadn't spoken throughout the whole stunt. Her teeth were practically glued shut, tightened in a grip that she was on the edge of grinding. The voice inside tried to calm her down. _Forget it_! She exclaimed in her head angrily. _Who does she think she is to talk like that to my friends like she owns the world? I've had it with her act_!

"Don't worry, Fey," replied Marlene sweetly as she collected her cards. "Just hit me with your best shot. And may the best woman win."

"Oh don't worry, I will," Fey chuckled as if she was joking.

Suddenly the look in her eyes changed drastically. This took Marlene off her track for a moment there. Suddenly she could see the fierce determination in her eyes. The playful glee was gone; suddenly Marlene sensed that maybe this might not be an easy match after all. _I don't care_, she thought. _I won't let her win. I'll beat her so hard; I might send her off to her aquarium early_! Suddenly Marlene took a peek at her deck and frowned. She didn't have a totally bad hand but the look on Fey and her confident glare; this wasn't going to be an easy game at all.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a solid hour, and Marlene tried her best to hold Fey off. They both somehow manage to get even hands and their piles continued to pile up and down as if it were a race. From time to time, to cool down the game, they chatted from time to time, and Marlene and Skipper learned a little more about Fey. They learned she came from Florida, and a little bit of the incident about how the leak problem happened in her aquarium, though she claimed she was a little fuzzy on her information. She told a little more about her shows and acts and her overall lifestyle back in Florida. Even despite the small talk, the two females had their full attention on the game. Now they both have about an even pile of fish and the tension was reaching its climax, small talk was over. Even though the TV was still on, eventually the crew gathered around for the spectacle unfolding. As the two continued their game, Marlene could overhear the whispers Kowalski, Rico, and Private were telling each other.

"Isn't she astounding?" awed Kowalski in a hushed tone.

"Is there anything she isn't the best at?" asked Private dreamily.

Rico simply sighed in agreement.

Marlene could just puke as she rolled her eyes and drew one more card. She just realized though, she didn't hear any comments form Skipper- at least she couldn't if that was the case. She wanted to look up at Skipper, but for fear it might throw her off, she looked up at Fey instead, her true target. It was only a little later Fey looked up and they both made direct eye contact. _I won't let you win_, thought Marlene. Fey snickered as if she read Marlene's thoughts.

"I'll say, Marlene," began Fey. "You truly meant it when you said you knew how to play well."

"I can say the same for you," smirked Marlene.

Fey laughed, "I'm having so much fun! It's too bad I'll have to end it so soon."

"Oh no you won't."

"We'll just have to wait and see about that."

Marlene growled and drew one more card. She tried hard not give it away, but she was certain she had a winning hand. She had a full-house set. This time she's got her! She looked up at Fey- with her cool and confident smile. What? _Does she have the winning hand?_ thought Marlene. _I can't let her win_, bu_t she looks so calm_!

"What's the matter, dear?" asked Fey. Marlene's face lit up. "Oh, did I disturb your train of thought?" Suddenly to Marlene's horror, Fey raised the bet- to her whole pile of fish! The team gasped.

_Was this the end? _panicked Marlene in her head._ Did she really win?_

"What's the matter?" asked Fey. "Don't have the right hand?"

_It's a bluff_, thought Marlene. _She doesn't have a winning hand_. She pierced her sights into her eyes, but she simply couldn't find the truth in her eyes. She looked up at the penguins. They looked too goofy at the moment for her to see if they knew what hand she had. Then she looked at Skipper. Somehow he looked… surprisingly calm. He looked confident. That was when Marlene realized how… well, cool… Skipper looked in his confident expression. Or maybe how _good_ he looked? Maybe even… how _handsome_? Why was it until now she noticed this?

"Well?" piped up Fey.

"Huh?" Marlene turned back at Fey.

"What's your move, dear? We haven't got all night, dear, now do we Skipper?"

Skipper simply coughed, trying to shake off the "spell" Fey was casting over him. Marlene smirked. She decided to claim that Fey's taunts were a bluff. She placed her bets, shocking the whole room. Kowalski, Rico, and Private gasped, Skipper's confidence disappeared as he raised a brow, and Fey tilted down at the pile Marlene placed, raising a brow as well. Without raising her head, she fluttered her eyes up at the otter.

"Brave move," she simply said. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Oh you bet I do," smirked Marlene. "If Skipper's taught me anything, it was that sometimes there's more than meets the eye. I need to be alert about my surroundings, read my opponents' moves carefully for any traps lurking, and beat 'em at their own game."

Marlene felt so empowered and so proud. She hoped she was making Skipper just as proud for applying his words into the game. She could almost taste victory as she slammed her deck onto the table.

"There! Read 'em and weep!" she exclaimed excitedly.

She was very confident she had beaten the promiscuous penguin. Fey simply shrugged and revealed her deck. 

"What?!" shrieked Marlene.

It was a straight flush- she lost. Marlene looked at Fey unbelievably, practically with her mouth open.

"Sorry, dear," she said almost in a taunt. "It was a good shot."

"But I-I don't understand."

"Aw, better luck next time, Marlene," comforted Private.

"Though it resulted the way it did you played quite well," added Kowalski.

"Are you kidding?" Skipper suddenly piped in. Marlene looked up at him. "That was a reckless move! Either way, you would've lost, you could've fold and ended the game with a little more dignity."

"More dignity?" growled Marlene through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, you looked ridiculous throwing down your deck like that," Skipper rolled his eyes and folded his flippers.

Marlene's teeth began to grind and her face was beginning to glow red. And to think she was _actually_ _thinking_-

"Now don't blame her," cooed Fey swaying in between them. "It was a good game and I had fun, just like Marlene said." She placed her flipper gently on Skipper's shoulder as she continued to eye Marlene. "Thanks so much for the wonderful time. We'll definitely do it again."

Marlene couldn't tell if her eye was twitching, but she had no idea how she managed to keep her anger from exploding. Then Fey brought her beak closer to Skipper's head.

"Now Skipper, shall we spend some time together? Let's play that game I was telling you about."

Skipper's eyes widened and his brows rose. Then he shook her flipper off.

He chuckled, "Now don't you start giving orders to the boss. First, perhaps we dismiss our guests. Marlene, good night."

"What?!" exclaimed Marlene. "Just like that?"

"It's better this way. Don't worry; you'll see Fey again tomorrow. But for now, you're dismissed."

Marlene's whiskers began trembling now. What the heck? How dare he treat her that? Who does he think he is? With that, Skipper walked over to the table and began shuffling the cards.

"Now let's play some _real_ poker. I'll give you a better a better game."

Fey coolly walked over to Skipper and gently forced his flippers down to the table.

"Actually, why don't we play a different game, hm?" she cooed.

"What? I was waiting for my turn to play, Fey. Now you wanna play a different game?"

"Oh don't fret. I promise it's a game we can both enjoy _together_."

_There she goes again_! Marlene exclaimed in her head. _Is she doing this in front of me on purpose_?! Suddenly Fey slid on her belly, past the dumbstruck trio, and dove right into her bunk under the covers. Doesn't this look wrong already? All four penguins gulped uncomfortably. Kowalski covered Private's eyes and Rico began to feel very ill. Marlene could just explode, cry, puke, scream, etc, etc. There were hardly any words that could describe what she could possibly be feeling right now! Soon Fey's head popped out of the covers and looked back at everyone in the room. She rested her head on her flipper and smiled coolly, with drooped eyes, giving off an alluring feeling into the atmosphere. Can someone really do that with their eyes? She blinked softly and moved her flipper down into the covers, _ever_ so slowly and gently. All sorts of heat could be felt in the room, either from nerves or from anger!

"TA DA!!!" Her cheer suddenly broke the entire mood as she pulled out a mancala board. "I know it's a little naughty, but I snuck this game from the souvenir shop and I thought this would be a fun game to play with you!"

Kowalski and Rico fainted, while Private stood there with a point blank expression. Poor young penguin had no idea what the heck had just happened! Then again, who did? Even Skipper and Marlene stood with the same expressionless look on their faces.

"What's wrong?" asked Fey. "Did I miss something?"


	7. Chapter 7

For the next several days, Marlene had to deal with witnessing the so-called team of military-trained penguins chaperone the unpredictable Fey. She was swimming in her pond when she peeked over to the penguin habitat and spotted Fey lounging, while Kowalski, Private, and Rico tried their luck at performing exciting acts to catch her attention. But by noting Fey sporting shades, she's probably not even noticing they're there at all. Marlene rolled her eyes and dove back into the cool water. This wouldn't be the last time she saw that pathetic display, however.

Marlene actually caught the trio attempting to steal popcorn for Fey! She watched them climb into an unattended popcorn machine and scoop some popcorn into a bucket (with the head of a familiar lion as a cap). Unfortunately, the trio actually began to argue who would be the one to present the popcorn to her! They tugged and growled, struggling to keep it, causing to tip the machine. They were so busy and focused on that one objective, they had no idea the machine was coming down until it was too late- _CRASH_!!! Marlene shut her eyes when it came crashing down, spilling shards of glass and popcorn. She looked at the shaken trio and simply shook her head in sympathy. It truly turned out to be a long stay for Fey.

* * *

During feeding time, Marlene spotted Rico holding a bag of honey-roasted peanuts and waddling over back to the penguin habitat, where of course Fey would be waiting. As Rico walked by, he was suddenly greeted by an elephant's trunk! It made its way to the bag and plucked it away right from his flippers. Rico growled and threw himself on the trunk and began mumbling angrily at it, punching and struggling to retrieve it. The elephant simply knocked Rico away against the brick wall. Rico groaned as he lay there, watching the elephant scarf the nuts down his mouth. He eyed the sign that read: Elephant Habitat. Why he hadn't realized where he was going was beyond him. He suddenly hopped up and growled; this was where he drew the line. He then regurgitated a tiny wind-up mouse toy. He chuckled deviously as he twisted the knob and sent it toward the elephant. It wasn't long before the elephant noticed it and panicked. It trumpeted loudly and released his grip on the bag of nuts before he ran away scared. _Huh_, admitted Marlene. _Nice thinking_. Rico picked up whatever was left and continued his trek back. Marlene watched him reach the platform where Fey stood and gave her the bag. Unfortunately, she swatted the bag away disgusted.

"Ugh!" she retorted. "Rico, dear, did I forget to mention I'm allergic to nuts?"

* * *

At around late afternoon, Marlene walked over to visit the penguins and found Fey closely watching beside Kowalski working on some sort of work. They both wore safety goggles as he poured some blue liquid in a beaker filled with glowing yellow liquid. Without disturbing them, she approached them quietly, wondering what they could possibly be working on. Suddenly when he mixed the chemicals together, it fused into a bright, glowing purple. It hissed as Kowalski lifted it up and smiled proudly. Fey seemed absolutely delighted and applauded for his success.

"It's all elementary, Fey," nodded Kowalski. "Now all we have to do is convert this in these solid balls." He picked up a metal ball and poured the purple solution inside. "There! That should do it. If done correctly, with just a toss this would make the ultimate getaway for urgent situations."

"Ah, the perfect smoke bomb!" exclaimed Fey. "Well done!" Then she wrapped her flippers around Kowalski's shoulders. "You are just the most thoughtful and most intelligent penguin I ever did meet."

Kowalski shuddered and began to blush, "W-why thank you… my lady."

"This would be perfect for a new act, now wouldn't it?" she cooed as she gently smoothed his feathers on his chest.

"Mm… p-perhapssss…" he muttered.

Next thing he knew, Fey's face suddenly disappeared! Where did she go? Marlene rolled her eyes and shook her head in disapproval when she realized what was going on. That's when it hit him that his goggles had fogged up! He immediately took them off and chuckled embarrassingly.

"Goggles… heh, heh… it's gotten quite… humid in here, um recently," he shrugged.

"Oh that's alright; well perhaps I should leave and get some fresh air then," she suggested and began to make her way out.

Marlene had quickly hid herself behind the metal door before Fey could spot her. Marlene couldn't help but feel very disturbed.

* * *

Skipper and Marlene played another game of chess one evening. However, Marlene couldn't help but glance occasionally at Fey who was watching a movie with Private. Marlene wanted to burst laughing when she noticed Private trembling nervously. They were watching a scary movie, and she couldn't figure out whether Private was scared for the "scary" part because the scene would get gory or because he might want to hold Fey's flipper! Whatever the case, it was a pathetic sight. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Private.

"Marlene," called Skipper.

"Huh?" she looked up at him.

"Cheese and crackers, stay focused."

"I'm doing my best!"

She usually took her time and become strategic about her moves, but this time she wanted to make them quick. She didn't want to miss a moment of what Fey and Private were doing.

Private suddenly timidly and _very _cautiously moved closer to Fey's side. Fey continued to pay no attention him. But he seemed a little determined, just a little. The movie was hitting a climax and he slowly reached for her glossy flipper. Slowly. Slowly. Almost. Just a little more until- _RAWR_!!!! The monster from the bathtub jumped out at them and suddenly Private fainted! The suspense had been torture on his little heart; he didn't even make a peep before he hit the ground! Skipper looked up from the board and shook his head. Marlene couldn't help but chuckle at his little misfortune and decided she was wrong to think so short of him. Fey- well, she pretty much didn't even turn away from the screen to Private. Apparently, he had been very quiet.

* * *

The first two days weren't too bad, the third day got tiring, the fourth was getting _annoying_, the fifth was calmer, but by the sixth- Marlene had become very ill. More and more, the boys were making fools of themselves, trying too hard to test their luck on getting Fey's attention. It all looked vain, and it made Marlene very sick. Fey barely paid any attention, she would always be doing something else, or something else would catch her interest. Maybe the days wouldn't be so bad, if maybe the other animals in the zoo wouldn't also be playing the "Fey" game! Yes, even the other zoo inhabitants were trying their luck. The gorillas would perform push-ups in front of her with only one finger, Joey the kangaroo sowed off how high he can jump, the flamingos showed off their tall statures, the peacocks were showing off their feathers, the dolphin was making his splashing debut, the elephant offered her peanuts (totally a pointless attempt), even Phil and Mason were whistling at her whenever she made her way passed them! Fey however, would only give her trademark smile and delighted chuckles.

"Fey, oh Fey!" cried out King Julien. "Fey! Over here! Fey, Fey!" But she continued to walk away from the lemur habitat. "Why isn't she responding when I call her name, Maurice? Is there something on my face? Is it my breath? Maurice! What seems to be the matter?!"

"I-I, uh, I haven't a clue," Poor Maurice shrugged. "Maybe she's just busy."

"Well then make her have time, Maurice!"

"How? I don't know what her plans are!"

The two lemurs continued their argument as Fey looked back and chuckled at them.

It wasn't the fact that she was gaining attention that bothered Marlene; it was the fact that she looked "proper" whenever she received such attention. The animals had never acted this way before about anyone, so what made Fey so special. At least, that was what Marlene was juggling around in her head while she paced around in her home. She had some sort of gift or spell that got the others' attention this way, right? Why would anyone want that kind of attention anyway? Nobody could possibly-

"Wait," she finally stopped her pacing and looked down at her paws. "What am I thinking? I mean, okay, so she's becoming the fastest rising superstar of the zoo, big deal. It's not like it's hurting anyone. I'm just not being fair, that's all. Maybe because I was a star before and suddenly she's getting all the attention that's making me feel… like this." She sighed walked over to her bunk and laid back. "That's probably what it is. Oh, I feel so bad. Skipper's right, I've never thought like this about anyone before. There's no reason why I should act like this."

She thought these things over and remembered all the acts and stunts Fey had attempted. Suddenly when she remembered all her flirtatious behavior towards the penguins- towards Skipper- those ill feelings came back. Suddenly her brows lowered and she hopped off the bunk.

"I think I'll just have a little talk with my new friend, Fey. And tell her that sometimes she needs to chill out a little."

* * *

Skipper looked at his cards, and looked up at his opponent. Fey drew a card and looked up at Skipper with her smile. He squinted slightly and placed two fish on the table.

"Raising the bet?" asked Fey with a smirk.

"Why not?" Skipper asked cockily. "Afraid to lose a couple of fish?"

Fey placed her fish, "Okay, let's see who gets to win this round."

They revealed their decks- and Skipper won with a full house.

"Impressive, Skipper. Have you always been this clever?"

"That's classified, my Femme Fatale."

Suddenly Fey burst laughing, "Oh Skipper, you're such a riot!"

That was when Marlene appeared, but the big metal door was closed. Not in the mood to activate the alarm (or Skipper), she simply peered in through the little window. They seemed alone; the rest of the team couldn't be seen. She could hear their conversation, not as clearly, but it was good enough. She watched Skipper shuffle up the cards.

"Well, Skipper," began Fey. "I've never met a creature anything like yourself."

"Likewise," he simply replied.

"I'm very surprised you're still a single bird."

"I was going to ask the same thing, my friend."

Fey chuckled, "Oh I try, but I can never find the right one." She sighed. "I suppose only time can tell."

Skipper simply shrugs and began passing out the cards.

"What about you? What's your excuse?"

"Fey, the life of a military penguin like me is a big responsibility; I've got little interest to start a love life, anyway. My only love is with a little lady named liberty."

"Oh now, you can't possibly mean that?"

"I do."

Fey chuckled, "Y'know, I can help with that."

Skipper looked up from his cards, "I don't need any."

"Oh now that's no fun."

"In this game, there's little time for fun."

Suddenly Fey placed her flipper on his. "Perhaps you should start making that time."

Marlene's eyes widened and her brows rose. Her heart suddenly began to race. She was at it again! Skipper tightened his grip on the cards, and then suddenly slammed them on the table, "Looks like we'll have to call off the game for tonight."

"And begin another?"

"Negative!"

"Why not? I'm beginning to think you don't want this."

"I don't."

"C'mon, Skipper." Suddenly she pulled out a chess board from under the table, "I'm not tired at all. Please just one game."

Suddenly Skipper rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What happened, Skipper? You looked panicked just a moment ago."

"Well… just that for a moment there-"

"What?" She paused before suddenly she got up from her seat. "Oh no. I feel terrible. Did you think that I was-?"

Skipper's eyes widened when he suddenly found her sobbing! Marlene gasped in shock; _she's at it again…AGAIN_!!! Skipper then waddled over to her side.

"There now, rookie," he smiled in his confident expression. Then Marlene's heart slowed down. "It's not a total sin to make honest mistakes."

"Are you saying that about yourself or me?" she sobbed.

"Uh," he was caught there. "Sorry."

"Oh don't fret. Thanks for being honest though," then she looked up at him in her shining and heartbreaking expression.

"Just smile, Fey," he replied. "It's really no big deal."

"I sure hope not. Can I do anything to make up for it?"

"Negative, that's totally unnecessary."

"Are you sure?"

"Affirmative."

"You're very sweet."

Suddenly she reached for his flipper and tightened her grip warmly. Marlene suddenly noticed Fey licked her beak lightly. Marlene's grip on the window pane tightened. Something looked wrong. The next thing she knew, Fey leaned in on Skipper. Her eyes changed from her sorry eyes to her cool and sexy grin as if she went through a wardrobe change! Then what hit her most was when she looked up at Skipper and realized that his expression remained unchanged. It was still cool, calm, and confident. He didn't show signs of nervousness or blush or fear. Like if he actually wanted this. Marlene simply looked away. She didn't want to stick around to see Fey's latest performance. It would be too painful. She practically dragged herself away and gloomily headed for her habitat.

Out under the stars of the evening, when the sun hadn't quite gone and the night hadn't quite come, she looked up at the moon. It was half-full, just like her heart. She felt was if she wasn't quite happy, but she wasn't quite upset. It was strange; she had no idea why she'd feel this way. Perhaps she was stronger than that. Or maybe she hadn't had those feelings towards him after all. But who can tell? All she knew now was that she wanted to go to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Marlene tossed and turned, her heart raced and beads of sweat soaked her fur. Finally she sat up in alarm and tried to catch her breath. When she realized she was back in her home, she placed a paw on her face and rubbed her. The funny thing was, she couldn't really remember what she was dreaming about. All she knew it was some nightmare as she wiped away the sweat. She sleepily positioned herself on the side of the bed and yawned. She blinked and looked around until she remembered why she felt miserable: Fey. And last night. She moaned at the memory and drowsily walked over to her mirror.

"I liked it better when I forgot about _that_," she told herself.

"Well you better not, dear," said a familiar voice.

Marlene looked up into the mirror to spot Fey behind her at the mouth of the entrance. She whirled around and was very surprised to find her there.

"Fey!" she shrieked. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"What? Now I can't pay a surprise visit to a friend?"

"Well-"

Fey threw her head back and laughed as she stepped inside. "Oh now, I hope I haven't woken you up from a pleasant dream, dear." Marlene sensed something wasn't right. Something was definitely wrong. "It's a beautiful morning. I thought you and I could take a little early work out in your pond."

"Not now, Fey," Marlene tried not to sound intimidated. "I just woke up, um, maybe later, 'kay?"

Marlene cautiously walked passed Fey and headed out.

"Didn't mean to hurt you like that, Marlene."

Marlene stopped and turned around, "What?"

"I know it hurts now, but believe me, you'll get over it."

"What's going on, Fey?" What could she mean?

"Don't think I didn't notice you peeping on us. And to think my Skipper would have a state-of-the-art alarm system."

"_Your_ Skipper?" She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Now don't tell me you're as simple-minded and naïve as he is, darling."

"For you're information, he's not simple-minded or naïve! He just doesn't want anything to do with you… in that kinda way, at least."

Fey chuckled deviously, "That's not what he said last night." Marlene's expression turned to shock. "Yes, dear, I'm sorry. That's exactly what happened. And let me tell you, you and I sure do have a taste in men."

Marlene growled and clenched her fist, as if ready for a battle, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to do it. Suddenly the next thing she knew, Fey slammed against her and pinned her against the wall. Her flipper pressed against Marlene's neck, making sure she couldn't break free and without completely cutting off her air supply either.

"We had quite a tender moment. Even with his cocky exterior, he sure has the heart of a Casanova." Marlene kicked and struggled to break free. But it was no use, how could she have known that a penguin such as Fey be this strong! How was this all possible? "It's alright, friend," Fey cooed. "It's only for a moment, when I get what I want; you can have whatever's left of him."

"What?!" Marlene wheezed. "You're crazy! What are you going to do him?"

"As of last night," Fey drew her beak close to her ear. "Anything I want."

Fey cackled evilly as Marlene continued to struggle. This wasn't just unreal, this was beyond surreal! How? How could she have known that there a whole other sick, twisted side of Fey? Suddenly the world around her began to grow blurry and whirled around her. Fey's laugh echoed, ringing in her ears. She gasped for air, tears forming in her eyes out of pain and absolute horror. It can't end this way! It can't! Do something! Marlene! Marlene! Don't give in! Marlene!

"Marlene! Marlene! MARLENE!!!"

Marlene screamed her heart out as she sat up, throwing out her arms in the air.

"Whoa! At ease, tiger! Take it easy!" exclaimed Skipper.

"Huh?" She asked out of breath.

"Relax, everything's okay," comforted Private.

"What? Wh- where am I?"

"Take it easy, you're safe at home, Marlene," smiled Kowalski.

She looked around, feeling an incredible headache, and her heart was still racing like never before. She found the whole team standing around, looking worried yet they managed to keep welcoming faces. She looked up Skipper and his assuring smile. It made her feel warm inside, and she began to feel a little more at ease. But that haunting nightmare…

"It was- it was just a dream?"

"What was a dream, dear?"

Marlene flinched when she heard Fey's voice and quickly looked up at her. Fey looked calm and her voice sounded motherly, but she couldn't trust that could she? She tried hard to fight the panic.

"What? Oh, I, uh," she could barely put her words together. "I, uh…"

"It's okay, Marlene," approached Private with a smile. "Perhaps you had a fright?"

"You have no idea," she sighed. "I dreamt that I was attacked!" She wasn't sure if she could go on, but maybe it'd be better to tell what she felt. "I…I was attacked by Fey…"

She looked up at the penguins to see their reactions, but they just smiled. Suddenly Rico burst laughing, but immediately clamped his beak. Marlene's brows lowered.

"That's impossible," smiled Kowalski. "It was just a nightmare."

"But why would you dream something like that, Marlene?" asked Private unsurely.

Marlene looked up at Fey cautiously. She had a worried look and possibly on the verge to tears- as usual. But suddenly, Fey made her way through the group and sat beside. She placed a gentle flipper on her shoulder, sending chills through Marlene's body. The horror was still fresh in her mind.

"It's alright, Marlene," Fey smiled warmly. "It was just a very bad dream."

Marlene had no idea how to react to this. Should she punch her? Should she thank her for her kindness?

"But it's obvious what's going on here," she continued and got up from her bunk. "Maybe I'm not welcomed here anymore."

"What?" exclaimed Kowalski.

"You can't just leave!" squealed Private.

Rico gasped and placed his flippers on his beak.

"No it's quite alright. It's obvious I'm not wanted here anymore."

Marlene was pretty much dumbstruck. What was she supposed to do? It was only a nightmare, right? Fey doesn't _really_ have a dark side, right? Or is she really a menace? Suddenly she saw the disappointed looks on her friends' faces. Here it comes again- the guilt. Then it dawned on her about Skipper… what did he think of all this? She looked up at him, but unfortunately his back was against her, so she couldn't see his face. What was he thinking?

"I guess maybe, you can somehow, transfer me back home," she smiled tearfully. "You've all been so kind to me, I couldn't possibly be anymore of a burden to you any longer."

Suddenly, she could hear Private sniffling! And then Kowalski and Rico, too! The guilt was beginning to pile on! Marlene's body tensed as she tried to comprehend the situation.

"But I won't stay and make someone feel miserable for my own selfish reasons, so don't feel too bad for me. It's better this way."

Then the trio turned around and looked at Marlene in their weepy eyes and their flippers drooped. Was she trying to make her look like a bad guy? What was she supposed to say? Were they joking? This had to be a sick joke! Did they hate her for this? Instinctively, she looked up at Skipper for his expression, but he still had his back facing her. Does… _he_ hate her too? She fidgeted with her fingers.

"Um," she murmured. "You…don't have to go…"

Fey cocked her head to side and placed her flippers over her beak, "Do you really mean it?"

Marlene nodded. Suddenly Fey bounded up to her practically threw herself on her! This caused Marlene to choke on her breath, because it was the same unexpected move in her dream! Fey hugged her in a tight squeeze.

"Thank you so much, Marlene for being so understanding!" she shrieked. "You're my dearest friend in this whole zoo!" Marlene was just wide-eyed, what the heck is going on? "This just means we have to spend more time together! Yes, that's what we'll do!" She turned back to the penguins who were just as surprised. "See? Marlene and I are best friends! So that means I'll be staying!"

The team really had no clue what to do either. Perhaps, maybe Fey can be a little… unpredictable. But their faces changed to glee anyway, they were glad to keep their friend a little longer. Marlene smiled shyly, relieved that she made her friends happy once more.

"C'mon, team," Fey smiled. "Problem's solved, we have to go now, I'd like to start breakfast."

Rico licked his beak and the penguins waddled after her. They left Marlene to her thoughts as she stared down at her paws. Suddenly she realized Skipper still stood right where he was. This looked very peculiar.

"Skipper?" she whimpered. "You're not mad are you?"

Skipper tilted his head a little at her direction. That cool smile! After that dramatic dilemma, boy was that a sight for sore eyes!

"Now why would I be mad, rookie?" he simply asked.

"Um, I don't know," she shrugged. "I thought maybe…"

But she suddenly didn't have the urge to tell him that she thought he'd be upset for making her leave… because he was in love her with her… or something? Suddenly he placed his flipper on her shoulder.

"No sweat, Marlene," he smiled. "You did alright." Marlene smiled at him, she felt very much relieved for this. "But, remember I can't abandon a dame in need?"

Marlene's face lit up, "Who said I was in need? I'm perfectly fine!"

Skipper shook his head, "Of course! What was I thinking? Of course you're fine. That was all a dream after all… wasn't it?"

This was very strange, what was he trying to say? Even his smile shrank, there was something going on.

"Of course! I mean, Fey's my friend. Of course it was all just a very bad dream."

Skipper looked at her for a moment, making Marlene a little uncomfortable as her eyes darted around the room. Then Skipper's smile returned.

"Okay, just making sure," he chuckled. "Just remember, if another nightmare comes along, we won't be far to wake you up."

"Yeah, thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

Skipper nodded warmly, "Just take it easy, tiger."

And with that he waddled away and slid on his belly to catch up with his team. Marlene smiled at him. He truly was a dear friend of hers. She walked over to her mirror, before she stopped and took a careful peek at it first. _Whew_, she thought. _It's just me in there_. She walked over closer and sighed of relief. She picked up her brush and began to groom herself. _Fey attacking me_, she began thinking. _Seriously what was I thinking_? _And now, she's forgiven me, and I've forgiven her, and now things can go back to normal_. Then she began to think how maybe Skipper would be relieved that she hadn't left… and then she felt disappointed again. She set the brush down as she began to space out. She couldn't help but think how real that dream felt. The fear, the pain, the madness. Heck, she could still feel that brutal strength against her neck! She held her throat and was shocked to feel a slight sting! _It wasn't real_, Marlene assured. _Right_? She remembered the struggle, how hard it was to breath, the feeling of helplessness! It wasn't possible. It couldn't have happened. It was just a dream. A very bad dream.


	9. Chapter 9

Marlene stared blankly at the note she held in her paws. It was obvious the eerie thoughts were still burned in her mind. She had her back turned away from her home for ten minutes to eat, and when she returns, she finds the note sitting there at the entrance. She didn't need to read the whole thing to know who the sender was.

_Marlene,_

_I can't help but still feel awful about this whole mess. Let's get together for a while. Around noon, we'll have a lovely stroll around the zoo. Please see me at Penguin HQ._

_-Fey_

Marlene drew in a deep breath. How could she possibly face after all this? But then again, this was probably the thing she needs to get over this. She nodded to herself, as if she was agreeing to Fey in person and stepped inside her home to wait for noon to come.

* * *

Time couldn't have gone slower, but eventually noon came. Fey stood there with her flipper to her hip as she waited for Marlene to come. As usual, the team was waiting along with her. They all seemed patient- and fully attentive to Fey.

"Fey," began Private with a weak smile (to think even after all this time, he was still shy to talk to her). "I-I sure do hope you and Marlene have a… wonderful time."

"Yes, that's nice," was Fey's simple reply. She didn't even turn around to face him.

Eventually, Marlene arrived as she hopped onto the fence and faced Fey. Even just looking at her, she felt very uncertain and intimidated, but luckily she was stronger than that. She nodded and gave a warm smile, she wasn't going to show any fear today. These ill matters were going to end now, and she was determined to do so. Fey waved back with a delighted smile. After she bid the team goodbye, she quickly caught up to the otter and gave her a hug. Together they hopped down the fence and began their stroll.

They entered the reptile house this time (since Fey began to complain that it was too hot to be outside and that it was much better being in an air-conditioned place). After the two made sure no humans would show up to find them, they decided to sit on a bench facing the chameleons' habitat. Marlene sighed, dreading every second of the awkward silence. _Just hang in there, old girl_, she told herself. _You can do this. It's your specialty. Just always find the best in people_.

"Cute and naïve."

Marlene's face lit up in surprise, "Huh? What did you say?"

"Hm?" replied Fey.

"Did you say something?"

"No, of course not."

"Oh…"

_What?_ _That was weird_, she thought. _For a moment there, I could've sworn I heard… Skipper's voice_?

"Marlene," Fey began, breaking Marlene's thoughts. "I sure do hope I'm not causing any harm."

"Uh, no of course not," smiled Marlene. "I... I guess I've just been having a rough week, y'know?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's just… well…" she sighed. "I used to be a star too. I even got trophies to prove it. But, usually it doesn't bother me, and it's never happened before, but maybe I've still been a little jealous that you've been taking up a lot of attention. Especially from the zoo, which doesn't happen often, and you know how… well, I guess it's been a while and…"

She began to chuckle and trip over her words. But she wasn't going to let her pride get the best of her. Yeah, that's probably what's been going on. And she felt determined to clean her conscious… it's what Skipper would want…

"Well, Fey, I guess I just haven't been fair and… I'm sorry…"

She looked up at Fey and saw her smile. Her expression looked rather calm and on some levels, empty. Had she listened to what she said at all? Suddenly she noticed Fey was actually trying to hold back something. Like she was hiding the faintest smile Marlene had ever seen. It was a strange expression and it was totally new to her. It gave an awkward vibe, what could this mean?

"Um… Fey?" she asked cautiously. "So, uh… are we cool?"

Still, she continued to keep that unknown expression. Did she say something odd? This was getting rather uncomfortable, until finally Fey shot out her hand. Marlene looked at it blankly.

"Of course, dear, we've always been!" she exclaimed gleefully.

Marlene raised and smiled warmly. They shook hands and suddenly Fey pulled Marlene in for a hug! With the dream in her mind, who could blame her for her shocked reaction?

"You're my very best friend, Marlene," cooed Fey. "I could never forget you."

Marlene sighed and relaxed herself. _She sure has a knack for pulling unsuspecting actions_, thought Marlene.

"Same here," she replied and returned the hug.

This would be the end of their conflict… and maybe Skipper and Fey's relationship would be a little lighter on her from now on. Well, just a little.

After they chatted for a little while longer, they decided to return back to the penguin habitat. Fey skipped happily with Marlene tagging behind her. Perhaps this walk wasn't such a bad idea after all. Eventually they reached the habitat and Marlene couldn't feel any better about herself. She truly felt she cleared her conscious, because she had done everything in her power to give Fey the chance to be her friend. Suddenly the thought of Skipper crossed Marlene's mind and had a few questions that she realized needed to be answered.

"Fey?" she began. "Um…"

Fey turned around, "What is it, Marlene?"

"What about Skipper?"

"What about him?"

"Um… are you and he…?"

Fey smiled, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I couldn't help but… I saw you the other night with him alone… and I-"

Suddenly Fey burst laughing, "Oh, don't worry about that."

"Huh?"

"It was for the moment."

"So… you…"

Fey approached her and took her paws into her flippers, "Like I said, don't worry about it. Besides in the end," Fey placed her beak close to Marlene's ear… just like in the dream. "It would hurt for the moment."

Fey pulled back and they stared at each other. Marlene cocked a brow in confusion.

"What? What are you talking about?" she asked.

But Fey simply laughed, "Well I have to go, Marlene. It was fun. We must do it again."

And with that, Fey slid on her belly back over the fence, into the water, and entered down the fish bowl entrance. Marlene was left with a queasy feeling. It almost sounded like… like what she had said in her dream. Something wasn't right. Apparently she also had a knack for ruining resolved moments. Marlene looked at the big clock at the end of the zoo. They had been together for a good two hours. So it was peculiar that she felt tired. Maybe the dream was getting to her, and probably from the lack of rest she had, it was no wonder she was tired. She thought it would be better to take a nap so she can comprehend all this better. _That's what it is_, she thought. _I just need a nap_. She walked back to her own habitat and hoped that she'd feel much better after that.

* * *

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP_! The rhythm of the music echoed throughout the zoo. It was the usual hassle they had to put up with. King Julien was having his usual evening dance party. The music continued to ring out. Eventually the rumbles reached Marlene's habitat. The walls literally shook and several of her belongings shook in their place. She snored through her nap, but was slowly awakened by the drumming. She blinked before she realized what was going on. She groaned as she turned over to one side and placed her pillow over her ears, but it wasn't enough. She growled until she finally decided she had enough and she marched out of her bunk to give those crazy lemurs a piece of her mind! She stood at the entrance and placed her flippers on her hips and gazed at the lemurs' direction. There they were, bouncing in their inflatable jump house, having the time of their lives.

Just when she was about to shout at them to keep it down, suddenly she noticed a peculiar sight. _Is that Fey_? She thought. _At the zoo office_? She watched as Fey looked both ways with her head popped out of the window. Then she popped back in and after a few seconds she hopped out and quickly slid onto her belly to a nearby lamppost. Then she stuck her head out and looked both ways once more before she continued to slide on her belly. She repeated this several times before she finally reached the penguin habitat and quickly popped back in. This was very strange. _I'm sure Skipper and the others told her it was off limits_, thought Marlene. _If there was ever a time when they needed to look through the files, they could've gone together. So why would Fey be out on her own like that_? This was very strange and very suspicious. Fey was really trying to test her now. She put her paw on her chin and thought this through. She needed to decide whether she should confront her, or leave it alone. And whether she should feel guilty about being suspicious towards her again, or not. 


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Marlene marched up to the penguin habitat. She poked her head over the fence and spotted Fey lounging on a chair. She wore her shades, which Marlene couldn't help but feel that those shades looked a little familiar. But what did it matter, there were bigger things to worry about. Like whether or not she was willing to go through with this confrontation or not. She gulped and shook her head. _Yeah_, she thought. _I'll do it_. She leapt over the fence and splashed into the water. Fey heard the splash and lifted her shades to her forehead and looked over at Marlene's direction before her. Marlene shook her fur for a bit and then looked at the penguin.

"My, good morning, my best friend in the whole zoo," she smiled.

"Save it," Marlene snapped.

"What's the matter?"

"Don't act all innocent on me! I saw you leaving the zoo office last night _on your own_."

"Me? Last night? I was asleep."

"Yeah right. I saw you with my own eyes!"

"Marlene, I think you've been having another nightmare about me."

"It wasn't a nightmare; I was wide-awake because of the lemurs, so don't try to hide it. I don't know why you were in there by yourself, but I'm going to find out why."

Fey removed the shades and placed them on her chair as she got up. Now they were face to face.

"Look, Marlene, I don't know what's going on here. But if we're going to continue staying together, I suggest that we start getting along. Shall we go for another stroll to settle this?"

"Not this time, Fey! Y'know I'm so sick and tired of you and your act. Since day one, I knew that there was something off. And Lord knows that despite of it, I've done my absolute hardest to see the good in you. And so far you've managed to successfully shoot down all my attempts!"

Marlene stared down at Fey and heaved her shoulders angrily, trying to keep it together. But suddenly Fey did the most unusual thing. She clapped her flippers in applause and stood there with her trademark smile. Marlene straightened herself out and cocked a brow in confusion.

"Well, Marlene, you sure are hard to win over," she said sweetly. "I'm very impressed. Actually, I have a bit of a confession to make myself." She approached Marlene and placed both her flippers on her shoulders. "I never liked you either." Her grip on the otters' shoulders tightened immediately, giving Marlene a chilling reminder of the strength in her dream. "But that's alright, dear. You don't have to like me for me to stay. I've done my absolute hardest as well to get along with you, but… I guess I just wasn't good enough to be your friend after all."

Marlene didn't like this one bit.

"Let go of me!" she growled.

"Oh I will, dear, don't worry about that. And when I do, I'd like to kindly ask of you that you never set foot on this habitat for the rest of my stay. Nor will you even speak or see the penguins here."

"And what makes you think even I'll listen to you?"

Suddenly Fey pulled Marlene up to her face until Marlene could smell even Fey's fishy breath. She gasped at this action and stared into those purple eyes of hers. She looked very intimidating without all the glee and sparkles in her eyes. They were in direct contact of each other, and there didn't seem to be any chance of escape. Total shock and fear consumed Marlene as she could feel her blood turn cold.

"Because if you don't, I can promise you you're friends _will_ get hurt," she sneered.

"Fat chance! You won't be able to pull it off!"

"Oh, trust me, dear. They don't know me like you do. Oh! Wait a minute… _you_ don't even know what I can do either."

She released her grip and pushed Marlene away. She stumbled backward but caught herself before she can fall over. She was horribly shocked at her. She almost wished this _was_ all a dream!

"I won't let you get away with this. I'll make sure Skipper knows."

"Make sure I know what?" said a voice from the fish bowl entrance.

And out popped Skipper along with the rest of the team. Boy, talk about great timing! But when Marlene was about to expose the evils of Fey-

"Oh, Skipper! I'm so glad you're here!" cried Fey with fear in her voice. "Marlene's gone crazy! I've tried to calm her down but nothing works!"

"What?! You're the one who's crazy!" Marlene pointed out.

Fey ran to Skipper and wrapped her flippers around his neck in a tight hug, "It was awful! She told me she didn't like me and then threatened me!"

The team broke out in a shocked gasp. Skipper looked up at Marlene unbelievably, "Marlene!"

"Aw c'mon!" she whined. She couldn't believe this at all! "This is ridiculous! You know I wouldn't ever threaten anybody unless there was a good reason for it."

Fey snuggled her face into his neck, "Skipper, I'm scared!"

"So what good reason did you have for threatening her?" Skipper asked.

"I didn't threaten her! She threatened me! You have to trust me! There's something wrong with her, I felt that since I even got to know her and she even _promised_ that-"

"So you _never_ liked Fey at all?" asked Private.

"Well… no, but-"

"So you've been _pretending_ about being her friend all along?" questioned Kowalski.

This did sound a little wrong. "Um, yeah, but…"

Rico pulled out a talking toy and pushed a button: "_Lying_."

"Um…"

"See?" shrieked Fey. "This makes her a liar! And just when I thought I knew her so well. Who would've thought she had a sick, twisted side!"

Marlene was simply appalled. Her mouth hung open at the situation and her eyes were just wide open. How did she end up here? The team looked at her with sad faces. Each penguin looked at Marlene with expressionless looks. Do they really think that they've lost a dear friend in Marlene?

"C'mon!" she tried. "Who are you guys going to believe? I'm your friend! And she's just a crazy witch! I can't believe you're even thinking about who to trust! This is insane!" She was so consumed by rage, and just looking at their worried and sorry faces. Why wouldn't they believe her? And she saw Skipper pulling Fey close to him… why hasn't he sensed anything wrong? Why is he defending _her_ over Marlene? Why was this even happening? She growled and her teeth were grinding. "You're all idiots to not notice anything wrong!!!"

She clasped her paws over her mouth. What did she just say? The team gasped and looked Marlene unbelievably. Her eyes darted over their expressions.

"Oh, no," she began softly. "I didn't mean it like that, it's just that-"

"Marlene, I'd never thought I'd see the day," said Skipper as he shook his head.

"But that's not… but, I never meant… please, hear me out," she pleaded.

"I'm sorry you feel that way about us. We've heard just about enough and I think it's best you left."

Marlene's whiskers and ears drooped. She sighed sadly and turned around to walk away. She looked back at the penguins. Fey pulled herself closer to Skipper and kept her sympathetic mask on. The team looked sad and hurt, and she didn't feel any different herself. She looked at Skipper and his blank disappointing look. It nearly crushed her heart that she felt she let the team down. Maybe they'll be better off with Fey now than with her. She dove into the water and hopped on the fence and looked back for the last time. She looked at Fey and then shut her eyes before she leapt off and ran back to her habitat. _I'm so sorry, guys_, were her final thoughts to them. _Whatever happens…I just hope you all stay safe_. Then a thought hit her and it nearly shattered her heart- the shades Fey wore were Skipper's favorite. She didn't even shed a single tear when she reached her home. She was stronger than that.


	11. Chapter 11

That night, Fey slid down the ladder from the fish bowl entrance (literally), and quickly yet quietly hopped to her feet. Not even a slight sound was made. The HQ was dark, and she could see the bunks were filled with sleeping penguins. Fey smirked at the thought that she managed to remain quiet without even activating the alarm and began tip-toeing her way back to her bunk. Just after she took a few paces and just before she reached there, a sudden light shown over her. She was greatly surprised and covered her eyes from the light.

"My, my Fey," said Skipper's voice. "And here I thought you enjoyed getting caught in the spotlight."

Fey squinted her eyes and spotted Skipper holding up a flashlight at her. She turned back at the bunks and found the top bunk occupied- with a bowling pin. She smirked.

"I thought you'd be asleep," she replied.

"You kidding? You'd be lucky to get even a nap around here. Unless, of course, you're equipped with a couple of ear muffs."

"You're a clever fellow. So were you trying to catch me in the middle of any _action_ tonight?"

"Partly. I was beginning to suspect you were in any kind of action. So I thought I'd catch you red-handed."

"Well, all I can say is: mission accomplished."

Skipper moved the light away from Fey, "Fey, here in the HQ we're signed onto a policy. And that's to never swim alone. So I can't say that this secretive behavior of yours to sneak out to a night spree of sorts won't be tolerated."

Fey put on her trademark smile and approached him very slowly and placed her flipper on his chest very lightly.

"I do apologize for my… naughty actions. Is there _anything_ I can do to make up for them?"

Skipper grinned and cocked a brow. Fey blinked her eyes dreamily and leaned close, as if to give him a kiss. Suddenly, she was surprised to find the flashlight being passed onto her flippers. She stared at it, and then looked up and him for an explanation.

"As a matter of fact, you can get some shut-eye while I wake up Kowalski to get started on fixing a better security system; obviously the model we're using isn't doing its job."

Fey blinked and stared at him. She squinted for a moment but quickly perked up.

"Of course… anything for my fearless leader."

They stared for a moment, until Fey waddled back to her bunk. Skipper simply eyed her steps and smiled at his victory as the true head of HQ.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marlene lay in her bed, trying to force her to get some sleep. She didn't really feel quite sad, but disappointed. How could they have believed Fey? Over her? To think that she's been with them longer than that witch! She found her teeth grinding and her fists clenched. Until she realized she couldn't lose herself like this. It wasn't healthy and she needed to get over this loss somehow. Then suddenly she realized she was being selfish. She got up from her bunk and looked out to the entrance. _What about the team_? She thought. _She might just leave me alone, but what will happen to them now_? All this time she was angry over their betrayal that she hadn't even thought about their safety. What kind of friend was that? She began to pace around the room and realized she was in a great ethical dilemma. Should she try to warn them despite the strain in their friendship, or should she just ignore them and hope for the best?

"They could take care of themselves, right?" she thought aloud. "I mean, it's not like they've never encountered fishy characters like her before, right? Even Skipper says he's handled worse things than _that_." Then she paused and thought these things through. She remembered the way they acted and then Fey's character. Her eyes drooped. "This might be a little complicated for them than I thought."

She sighed and sat back down on her bed. What should she do? There were so many things to think about! _Just leave them alone_, she told herself. _Whatever happens, I'm sure they'll be fine. Besides, they deserve whatever's coming to them for the way they treated me. _Then she sighed. _But then if I let something bad happen to them, then it wouldn't be any different than what they've done to me. We're still friends no matter what._ That's when she remembered what Skipper had said before.

_"You're just as much a part of this mission now,"_ was what he said before.

Marlene breathed deeply and got up once more. She knew that she _had_ to help them. Not for the sake of pride, but because she was their friend.

"Fey's a rotten crook," she said aloud. "And I'm going to prove it to you guys so you can kick her little, dirty tail outta here!"

She marched right out the entrance and breathed in the night air. Suddenly she noticed the lemurs weren't having late-night parties this time. It was a little surprising, they usually never slept! Then again, she looked up at the big clock at the end of the zoo.

"Wow is it way past my bedtime," she chuckled.

It was so late, not even the lemurs were up anymore! She looked over at the penguins' habitat and dashed toward it. She hopped up on the fence and looked over the area. _It's kinda late_, she thought. _Maybe this is crazy after all. I guess I'll just come over in the morning._ She nodded at her decision and turned her head away until the next thing she knew- _KABOOM_!!!

Everything around her rumbled and shook. She even lost her grip on the fence from the sudden blast and fell over. She hopped up immediately and was shocked to see a thick cloud of black smoke seeping through the fish bowl entrance.

"Skipper!" she exclaimed out loud without thinking. "What've I done? I'm too late!"

She ran over into the habitat and rushed to the fish bowl entrance. Without even stopping to let the smoke clear away, she dove down through the hole. She didn't even use the ladder as she hopped to the bottom and looked around. Suddenly the harsh fumes entered her nostrils, causing her to cough.

"Skip-Skipper?" she called between coughs. "Hello?"

"Marlene?" replied a voice.

"Huh? Who's that?"

She walked towards the voice she heard, reaching her in front of her. Suddenly she bumped into something, or someone. She couldn't tell until, eventually the smoke began to clear. Suddenly she saw wide-eyes and a large smile on a disfigured face! She screamed and jumped back, but was surprised to find the figure fall before her. She picked it up and realized it was Rico's doll girlfriend.

"Marlene?" called a voice again.

"Guys?" she answered and dropped the doll.

The smoke cleared out and she was relieved to see Kowalski, Rico, and Private alright. They were covered in black sleet, but they all seemed okay. She rushed over to them and smiled.

"I'm so glad you're all okay," she sighed. "Whew! But, uh… what are you guys doing?"

"Well, I _was_ trying to install a new security system," replied Kowalski. "But it appears I may have miscalculated the fuse in the battery pack and resulted in this… em, messy turmoil."

"Did we wake you?" asked Private happily.

"No, no!" Marlene replied. "I was already awake."

"At this hour, Marlene?"

"He he, I guess so."

She scratched the back of her head and chuckled at the thought. Then she looked at the team and sighed.

"Look about earlier… I never meant…" she began. "It was wrong what I said, and I'm sorry I called you guys that. And, well… I just can't tell you guys how sorry I am…"

"Yet somehow, we get the picture," nodded Kowalski.

Marlene up at them with her face lit up, "So…"

"Of course, Marlene, we forgive you," added Private. "Skipper knew somehow you didn't mean those things."

Rico nodded his head furiously, "Uh huh, uh huh!"

"Aw, you guys…" she began until suddenly she blinked. "Wait, Skipper told you-"

"Yup," replied Private. "To be honest, it was very hurtful what you said."

"But Skipper assured us, that you were angry and insisted that we simply accept your apology," added Kowalski.

"Huh? And what made him think that I'd apologize to you guys?"

"Honestly, we haven't a clue," Kowalski shrugged.

"But we hardly question Skipper's judgment," smiled Private.

Suddenly Rico pulled out the talking toy once more and pushed a button. But it didn't work for the moment there, so he had to punch it a couple times before it said, "_Forgive and forget_."

This couldn't have gone any better for Marlene. Her grin spread from ear to ear. That Skipper! If only he knew how she was feeling right about now!

"Wait," paused Marlene. "Where _is_ Skipper?"

The trio looked at each other.

"Actually," began Private. "Now that you mention it."

"Skipper said he and Fey were going to your habitat to settle things between you two," explained Kowalski. "Apparently, Fey couldn't sleep well with a sort guilt consuming her and she insisted they visit you."

"But..." Private's voice suddenly slowed. "That was a while back."

"What?" Marlene thought. "But they never came."

"You don't think they ran into some sort of trouble?" asked Private.

Rico grunted and shook his head.

"Well, where else could they have gone?" he wondered.

"At this time, it's very unlikely they'd have gone anywhere else," Kowalski thought over. "But knowing Skipper, I'm sure they're fine."

Rico nodded and pushed a button on his toy again, "_Femme Fatale_."

Everyone looked at each other with worry. Then suddenly Marlene's heart sank as she thought of all the possible things Skipper and Fey could possibly be doing. Out at night. In the dark. Alone!

Marlene's brows lowered and her fists clenched. If anything happened to Skipper… why, who knows what Marlene will do to her!

"We must investigate this at once," Kowalski declared. "But remember not to jump into conclusions too quick. There has to be a logical explanation."

"AND LOOK WHERE THINKING GOT YOU THE LAST TIME!!!" snapped Marlene. "What are we waiting for?! They could be in serious trouble, for all we know! We have to go, NOW!!!"

The trio panicked at Marlene's reaction. They realized that perhaps she just might have a dark side after all. Never ever get on Marlene's bad side! They nodded their heads in agreement and together they sprang out the fish bowl entrance to the rescue! Hopefully, if there was any danger waiting for them… let's hope they won't be too late.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a full moon out tonight, well nearly. Dark clouds loomed over the zoo and almost touched the moon; perhaps later on it'll cover the moon completely- making everything darker than it should be. Suddenly a figure hopped up on the roof of the zoo office. It waddled a bit to the edge of the roof and loomed over a hatch. It was none other than Fey of course as she suddenly pulled out a bobby pin and after turning it into a picking pin, jammed it in the lock. She fiddled the pin around, waiting to hear the successful click of the lock. Suddenly she heard something hop onto the rooftop and whirled around to find the familiar penguin standing there.

"So you followed me out here, Skipper?" she asked. "Well I can't say I've met quieter stalkers than you. I thought you'd be busy helping Kowalski with that security system of yours."

"And I thought you'd get some shut-eye like I said," replied Skipper as he approached her.

Fey chuckled, "You should know me by now, dear Skipper. I don't usually stay put in one place for long. I am a spontaneous entertainer after all."

"You got that right," he growled and stood before her. "You couldn't wait another night to get outta here, did you?"

Fey shook her head, "Couldn't risk waiting for that security alarm system to get fixed and I wouldn't be able to leave."

"Now where's your manners?" he chuckled. "You wouldn't leave without saying a last good-bye, doll face?"

Fey's eyes squinted and her brows lowered. They stood there and faced each other for a while. Suddenly Fey lunged for the attack, but Skipper dodged it, jumping to one side. She quickly changed her direction and tackled him, but dodged that one too. She threw fierce punches, but Skipper managed to block them all. They were aggressive punches alright; he could almost feel his flippers bruising from her attacks. Finally she performed a high kick, knocking Skipper back. He quickly made a back flip to catch his fall and stood there with his flippers up. Fey tossed her head back until it cracked and faced him with her flippers up as well. Suddenly she flashed her glowing purple eyes and smiled ever so seductively.

"Now, darling," she cooed. "Let's not fight, for old time's sake."

"What old times?" he replied with a raised brow. "There weren't any to begin with."

Fey chuckled, "Oh come now, Skipper. Don't act like you weren't hungry for some action. I know you wanted me so bad. No one else may have noticed, but you had the same look in your eyes like those bumbling teammates of yours."

"Hey watch the sass mouth! No one talks about my team force like that and gets away with it."

"Well there's always a first."

Then they lunged for the attack with high kicks. They collided in the shining moonlight, and both knew this was going to the ultimate fight of their lives.

* * *

Kowalski turned the knob on his tracking machine, hoping to pick up any familiar sounds as the team searched. Rico sniffed the ground like a bloodhound, while Private and Marlene continued to dart their heads and call Skipper's name.

"Where could they be?" asked Private worriedly. "It's not like him to disappear without a trace."

"Technically, that _is_ like him," pointed out Kowalski. "But the unusual part is the fact he left with a damsel without letting either of us know where."

"Do you think that maybe he lied about going to Marlene and left somewhere else?"

"But the question remains where?"

Marlene continued to dart her eyes around and felt herself getting sick and worried by the second.

"This is all my fault," she finally spoke. "I should've warned you guys sooner about her."

"Don't blame yourself, Marlene," comforted Private. "In fact, we should be the ones apologizing for not trusting you."

"It doesn't matter," she sighed. "I just hope Skipper's okay."

The thoughts of how Fey held her and threatened her began to race through her mind, and she didn't know what to think about Skipper. Is he alright? Surely he could take care of himself, at least long enough until they reach him on time.

Suddenly her thoughts were broken when they heard cheering and clapping. The penguins and Marlene turned their direction to the noise and found King Julien clapping and cheering. They looked at each other, puzzled by the commotion and thought it was something worth to investigate. They marched into the lemurs' habitat and stood before Julien's throne and looked up at him. He continued to clap and cheer without paying nay attention to the visitors.

"King Julien, what are you doing?" asked Private.

He turned around, "Oh, hello there friends. I am watching the latest, most entertaining show I have seen since watching Mort get beat up Joey the kangaroo."

Then he turned away and continued laughing and cheering.

"Well what could you possibly watching?" asked Private.

Then Maurice approached them and pointed at the zoo office on the rooftop. The whole group looked up and gasped as they watched Skipper and Fey battle.

"We woke up to the ruckus and poof- they were right there," explained Maurice.

"Ooo," laughed Julien. "She got him good there. That one will- how do say- hurt tomorrow in the morning."

"How could you just sit and watch?!" exclaimed Marlene. "Someone's gotta do something!"

"Actually," replied Maurice. "This is actually kinda cool to watch."

"I like watching penguins get beat up!" cheered Mort.

"We have to hurry," said Kowalski. "At this rate, Skipper may not be so lucky."

Together, the penguins and Marlene rushed out of the habitat and headed towards the fight.

"Ouch!" cried Julien. "Oh, eh, Maurice, fetch me a cold drink so that I may enjoy the show better."

"Shouldn't you be at least _slightly_ concerned for them?" asked Maurice.

"Nonsense, Maurice!" he replied. "The only concern you should have is getting me that drink. Who'd have thought all this watching could make you so thirsty."

Maurice sighed and left to get his drink.

* * *

Meanwhile on the rooftop, Skipper and Fey dragged on with the heated battle. Fey continued to throw harsh punches and kicks, and Skipper desperately tried his best to block them all. After her last kick, he managed to grab hold of her foot and was about finish his move a punch, but she managed to perform a spin kick, knocking him out releasing his grip. After that they stood on ground and stared at each other, with heaving huffs and their sweat flowing. Eventually, the clouds did manage to cover the moon, and the whole zoo plunged into darkness.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have taken Rhonda's advice so lightly," began Fey.

"Rhonda?!" he exclaimed. Then after a pause, his face lit up. It was as if everything suddenly fell into place. "Of course! So both of you were spies after all. But she didn't manage to complete her entire mission, so you were sent to finish the job."

"My, my, aren't we full of surprises," she smirked deviously. "You must be more familiar with our force than we thought."

"Of course, how stupid do you think we are?" He put up his flippers and braced himself for any further attacks. "But then again what do you expect from a team of amateurs. After all, they sent an out-of-touch temptress to do the job of a much more experienced agent."

Fey growled furiously, "What? Look who's talking. You can't fool me, I know you wanted to take me right then and there, but you were too stupid and _shy like any other man,_ to pull anything off." Skipper squinted and continued to keep his guard up. "Besides, that wasn't my mission anyway. You figured out one part. Rhonda didn't complete her mission. She managed to steal one of your little toys- I mean, inventions- but she wasn't able infiltrate your HQ and your zoo with any useful equipment or information needed to complete one of the boss' latest plans."

"Dr. Blowhole?"

Fey smirked and shot into a fierce and threatening stance, "You're too darn smart for your own good."

"Naturally," he smirked cockily. "Now let's finish this game!"

"With pleasure!"

At that instant they tackled one another, with Fey continuing to throw fierce punches into his head, but he managed to block them all. Even in the still darkness, Skipper could see Fey's eyes flashing in the darkness. They were evil alright, and to think he actually felt a slight attraction to her, but it wasn't enough to fool him... yeah right…

* * *

Marlene and the others managed to enter the office. Making there were no humans around; they stealthily passed by doors to find the staircase going up. It was a tiring struggle, but they managed to reach the entrance to the rooftop, but it was locked. Rio chuckled deviously as he regurgitated a stick of dynamite.

"Kaboom?" he asked with raised brows.

"Now really, Rico, for just one day," Kowalski shook his head.

"Besides," smiled Marlene. "We can save that for later."

"Aw…" grumbled Rico as he swallowed it back and regurgitated a key.

Marlene caught in her paws as it was tossed, "Uh… you had the key?"

"For emergencies," shrugged Kowalski. "Just be grateful we have with us now."

Marlene quickly stuck the key in the lock and turned it. The door swung open and the team dashed out. There they were, the two were still battling. They watched in horror as Fey swung a few more punches, and then suddenly Skipper managed to catch her flippers in his own. Fey didn't waste a second as she plunged her sharp beak down into his skull! The impact certainly got to him as he suddenly fell to the ground without even a peep.

"Skipper!" the team exclaimed.

Fey looked back at them and smiled ever so evilly. They were all shocked to see Fey's ravish and innocent eyes turned into angry, bloodshot eyes. They never saw her dark, evil side, until now- except Marlene; she witnessed it in her nightmare. She pulled out the bobby pin she fiddled with before and straitened the sharp end of it and pointed it at their unconscious leader.

"Nobody moves a muscle now, or he gets it," she sneered. Then she turned her attention to Marlene. "Well Marlene, you've certainly outdone yourself." Marlene fell into total paralysis. "I warned you, didn't I? I _promised_ you that if you interfered, you're friends will get hurt. Now, you're beloved Skipper will pay the full price for your disobedience."

Marlene had no idea what to say or what to do. Fey looked down at her prey and positioned him against her chest with the pin pressed against his neck. She looked up at Marlene and noticed the key in her paws.

"Now be a best friend of mine and unlock this hatch here," she cooed. Marlene didn't move a muscle. "DO IT!!! Or else!!!"

She looked up at the team for support but they looked back at her with unbelievable and helpless looks. Kowalski nodded and gestured her to do as she said. She turned to the other two who also nodded in agreement. Marlene shook her head and cautiously approached the hatch. She drew close to the two and for a brief moment they made direct eye contact with each other. Suddenly, Marlene felt only anger, no longer fear but absolute rage. Her brows lowered and she managed to feel her heart beat once more. Fey squinted as she noticed the change in her expression and pressed the pin a little harder against Skipper's neck.

"You better not have anything up your sleeve," she cocked her brow.

"Actually," began Marlene. "If there was anything that Skipper taught me while we played our games, was that you always need to be alert on your surroundings. Never be protective for that one important piece to you. Because your opponent will get to the objective in any way they can."

Fey looked very puzzled, "What are you implying?"

Then Marlene paused right beside them and smirked, "If you can't go through the front, you gotta go through the back."

With that, suddenly Fey felt a devastating and brutal pain right at the back of her head. Her eyes widened in shock and finally fell unconscious. Marlene tightened her grip on her key as she stared at the fallen enemy. Then she looked up and found Skipper standing there tall and proud. She dropped the key and threw herself onto Skipper. She snuggled into his feathers and she felt her heart finally at ease.

"I'm proud of you, Marlene," smiled Skipper as he returned the hug. "Mission accomplished."

Marlene tried her best not to let the tears fall, but she couldn't have been any happier. Somehow she managed to keep them inside as she pulled away for a moment and smiled the biggest smile she had. Then the rest of the team rushed up to the two and cheered.

"Skipper, we really thought you a goner!" exclaimed Private.

"That was a close call," smiled Kowalski.

Rico jumped up and down and mumbled all sorts of happy sounds.

"Ah, that was nothing, boys," smiled Skipper. "It was just a piece of the old days coming back to me after so long."

Then the team exchanged the usual high fives, with Private getting the usual slap on the face. Marlene couldn't have felt any happier about all this.

"Hold on, you guys," she exclaimed. "What do we do with Fey?"

The team looked down at Fey. Then Skipper looked up at Marlene with an expressionless look, "Like what we always do with crooks." Then he turned to his team, "Alright, boys commence Operation: Take out the Trash."

The team nodded and Rico suddenly regurgitated a dynamite stick, "Kaboom?"

Skipper rolled in his eyes with a smirk.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind that," smiled Marlene.


	13. Chapter 13

A large pick-up truck parked at the back entrance of the zoo with crates loaded at the back. The driver had just stepped out of the vehicle and entered the zoo office to go over some final paperwork with Alice. During this time, the gang made their way out the office with the unconscious Fey being carried by Kowalski, Rico, and Private. Skipper and Marlene led the others at the front. An office was lit up and voices could be heard from inside. Skipper cautiously poked his head through the door to make sure the humans wouldn't spot them. When Skipper motioned to the others, they quickly and quietly sneaked passed them and exited the building. They stood before the pick-up truck and began to search for a suitable crate to load Fey in. There was a crate heading to a petting zoo in South America, another to San Diego, and several of them were heading to a preserve in Africa. Skipper turned back at his elite team.

"Alright, here's the plan," he ordered. "Kowalski, Rico, help me pick the perfect getaway for the evil temptress. Marlene and Private, you're on look-out."

"Shouldn't I help where Fey should go, too?" Marlene suggested.

"Negative, we need someone to be reinforcements for Private in case things get ugly."

"C'mon, what could be the worst that could happen right about now?"

"That's an order, Marlene. After all this, we should be safe to assume the worse. Men, let's move out."

Kowalski and Rico nodded their heads and followed Skipper up into the pick up. Marlene growled and folded her arms.

"It's alright, Marlene," Private smiled. "You know he's only thinking of your safety."

"Yeah? From what?" she replied with slight anger in her voice.

When she realized she was getting angry and nearly scaring Private a little, she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Sorry about that," she smiled. "It's just that I really wish I could send Fey all the way to the middle of an Arabian desert or something."

Private laughed, "Wherever Skipper decides, I'm sure this'll be the last time we see her."

"Or maybe not," snarled a voice from behind.

Private turned around- _SMACK_!!! He was automatically knocked out and fell to the ground with an enormous punch! Marlene was shocked to see him down and quickly raised her eyes up and was terrified to find Fey coming at her! She gasped and immediately dodged the attack by jumping to one side. Fey missed that shot, but not before she performed a side-kick, knocking Marlene down. She fell on her back but she quickly rolled to one side right before Fey placed a powerful punch into the ground, just inches away from Marlene's face! Marlene's eyes were wide with terror to see that she actually left a dent in the ground! Fey retracted her flipper as she looked down on her victim.

"Don't you ever give up?!" Marlene shrieked.

Then Fey put her flippers down and snickered evilly at her.

"Go ahead, call him," she dared. Marlene began to back up a bit. "You know he'll come running after you, call him."

Marlene looked at her wide-eyed with absolute fear, but then she shook her head.

"No," she growled. "I won't."

Fey cackled, "What? You think that'll make you look less weak than you already are?" Marlene growled. "Be honest with me for once, dear. You're not exactly fighting material. I can see right through that you're scared, and you know you can't face me."

Marlene's brows lowered and squinted. She won't be intimidated by her false statements ever again. This time, this will all end. Then Marlene back flipped and put up her fist in a fighting stance.

"Bring it on, girlfriend!" she threatened, gesturing Fey to come at her.

Fey smirked, "Somehow, I knew it would come to this."

With that, the battle began. This time, it was Marlene versus Fey! Determined to win, Marlene decided to plan her attacks. But no matter what punches she tried to perform, Fey seemed to read her movements and either blocked or dodged them. Marlene was put in a tough spot when suddenly she was backed up against the truck and Fey began throwing much quicker and fiercer punches. Marlene tried blocking them away, but this was getting a lot harder by the second. What was she supposed to do now?

* * *

Meanwhile, Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico continued to scan for a suitable crate. Finally they all agreed to unload their "prisoner" in a crate sent to an aquarium in Canada.

"This should make a suitable habitat for a little sneak such as Fey," nodded Kowalski.

"Affirmative," said Skipper. "Now let's wrap up before some dastardly mishap happens."

Rico nods his head in agreement as well.

"Rico!" called Skipper with his flipper outstretched, motioning for an item.

With that, Rico regurgitated a crowbar for him to open up the crate. Once it was in his flippers, he was about ready to stab into the wood until Rico shook his shoulder furiously.

"What?!" scolded Skipper until he saw Rico frantically pointing back.

Skipper could hear commotion from the back, but couldn't determine what was going on from all the crates that were in their view. Then he realized that it was coming from Marlene and Private's direction! Already he was assuming the worst.

"Kowalski, I need a status report now!" he ordered with slight frantic in his voice.

Kowalski hopped over a large before them and tried to look over, but he can catch small glimpses.

"I'm afraid it's inconclusive," he replied. "It's hard to tell what's going on from here."

"Blast it! Alright men, let's go!" ordered Skipper twirling his crowbar. "At this point we have to react fast. Let's move! Go, go, go!"

Immediately the three hopped over the crates and were desperately trying to reach them. They all hoped Marlene and Private were okay.

* * *

_Swoosh, swish, swoosh_! Their punches were getting faster and much stronger. Exchanging bruises and tiring each other out. Despite it, Marlene tried her absolute hardest to fight on. She may not be all that familiar with fighting, but she's watched the team train long enough for her to at least know several moves. But unfortunately, it wasn't enough. Marlene swung a fist at Fey, but she quickly dodged it and performed an uppercut, throwing Marlene back against the back tire of the truck. She fell on her knees and she drew heavy breaths, desperate to regain herself. She looked at Fey approaching and knew she was in way over her head! She was an experienced fighter, and Marlene was beginning to feel tired and sore. _I can't give up now_, she thought. _Not yet, the others are counting on me_.

"Give up, dear?" asked Fey sweetly.

Marlene shook her head with a smirk, "You kidding, I'm just getting started!"

Fey cracked her neck and shoulders and stepped an inch closer.

"I know my opponents very well," said Fey. "Weren't you the one who told me so? That's some very helpful advice."

"Good," nodded Marlene as she got up. Fey looked puzzled. "This fight would've been too easy for me. C'mon, let's see what you've got!"

"Why you sniveling, little-"

Marlene braced herself as Fey rushed full speed to tackle her. Marlene looked above her and quickly leapt up and grabbed onto a pipe from underneath the truck, dodging the attack. Fey was now directly underneath her and she released her grip on the pipe. She fell right on top of her, and locking the evil penguin's head between her knees, she brought her whole weight over Fey, tossing Fey down onto the cement. Marlene quickly pressed down on Fey, but Fey thought quick and elbowed her. Marlene lost her grip, and Fey kicked her out of the way and pinned Marlene down. They were in a repeated cycle of pins and punches, and the fight just kept going!

Meanwhile, Private was finally regaining conscious. The poor penguin placed a flipper over his head right where the blow hit him.

"Ouch!" he whined when he felt the sting. "Where am I?"

Suddenly he turned to beneath the truck and was shocked to see Marlene battling Fey. He quickly got up and placed his flippers over his beak.

"Oh, dear! Marlene!" he exclaimed.

He wasn't sure whether he should he should step in or call for help. But luckily the choice was made rather quickly when the others swooped down from the truck.

"Skipper!" he cried frantically pointing at the fighters' direction. "Marlene's in trouble!"

Without another word, Skipper and the others whirled around and sure enough there they were.

"Sweet mother of liberty!" he exclaimed at the sight wide-eyed. He was totally shocked.

"Skipper, Marlene doesn't have a chance against her!" Kowalski exclaimed. "At this rate, she won't survive this dilemma."

Skipper's brows lowered and his fists clenched. How he let Marlene fall into such fatal danger was beyond unforgivable to him! Yet despite all this he couldn't carry out an order, even though heaven knew he wanted to so much. He understood Marlene statistically didn't stand even a small chance against Fey, but he could see Marlene's expression on her face. It wasn't fear, or pain, or even hate. It almost looked like she was actually… _enjoying_ it! She wasn't fighting just to survive- she really wanted to knock the crud out of her! Her light brown eyes suddenly glowed aflame with fierce determination, he regained his confidence and a smirk spread on his face.

"Skipper?" called Kowalski. "Shouldn't we rush to her aid?"

"We should, but I'm afraid that's a negative," he simply replied. The team gasped with absolute shock.

"But, Skipper," began Private, but he was interrupted.

"Men, I take full blame for Marlene's safety," Skipper sighed. "But as a military leader, I know when a mission solely belongs to a soldier, and this, men, is one of those times." The others still couldn't believe he would let this continue.

"This is quite a risky decision," replied Kowalski sternly. "But since you _are_ the leader, all I can do is helplessly stand-by and hope that your judgment won't cost the life of an innocent otter."

"Just you wait and see, boys," he smirked. "We'll see just how innocent she really is."

After dodging the last punch, Marlene looked at Skipper and the others' direction. Then she smiled brightly when she saw that they were actually cheering her on! Kowalski, Rico, and Private had their flippers in the air with wide grins on their faces. Then what hit her most was Skipper's expression- his trademark confident smile. That's when she realized, they all believed that she can win this! Marlene nodded and faced Fey.

"Hey, Fey!" she exclaimed. "(He he, look at that, it actually rhymed.) What's the matter? Am I tiring you out already?" Fey squinted. "C'mon, hit me with your best shot!"

Fey growled, "Why you… I'll knock that smile outta that pretty little face of yours- PERMANENTLY!!!"

Marlene braced herself as she watched Fey lunge at her with a high kick! Marlene was ready for this.

"C'mon, c'mon," she murmured. Fey was approaching fast. "C'mon, closer." Here she comes. "Closer, closer, just a little more, and…"

_POOF_!!! Suddenly everything exploded into white! Fey was completely thrown off and crashed into something hard. It was a total misfire, and every part of her stung! Then the next thing she knew she was on the ground, unable to move from the pain. All she could see was white smoke for a while until finally it cleared. She moaned and she suffered from double-vision because suddenly two otters appeared before her.

"What?" she whimpered. "What was that?"

"What? Oh the smoke?" smiled Marlene. "One of Kowalski's specialties, the smoke bomb. I snuck one out just for this occasion."

Fey moaned and was finally knocked out once more. She didn't even realize that she had crashed right into the tire! Marlene wiped her hands and smiled proudly at her victory. Then the other penguins came around her and gave her pats on the back, giving her all the recognition she deserved.

"I apologize for doubting you for a moment there," Kowalski began. "But that was unbelievable!"

"I couldn't keep my eyes off the action!" cheered Private. "You're not hurt are you?"

"Nah, I'll be fine," she smiled.

Rico jumped up and down and began throwing punches, showing his excitement by imitating parts of the fight.

"Eh, he, he, thanks, Rico," Marlene chuckled even though she had no clue what he was trying to say.

Then Skipper approached the proud otter and he placed a flipper over her shoulder, "Job well done, Marlene."

"Thanks, Skipper," she smiled.

They stood there with warm stares for a while, with Skipper's flipper still on her shoulder as she placed a paw over it.

"Um, Skipper," Kowalski coughed and Skipper turned to him. "I strongly suggest we load Fey to the crate before she regains consciousness again."

"Affirmative," he nodded and looked at the others. "Alright, boys, resume operation, and make sure she's sealed away tight." The other penguins nodded and quickly rushed over to Fey and lifted her up and began waddling away with her. "Oh, and by the way," he called for their attention. "I wanna make sure no one enters the crate alone, and I'm not just saying that for your own safety, if you catch my drift?" Suddenly Rico groaned and the trio continued on their way.

Skipper folded his flippers and looked back at Marlene. She held her arm and made a face when she touched it. Skipper cocked a brow.

"Don't tell me you're hurt now?" he asked with a bit of concern.

"No, no, don't worry about it," assured Marlene. "At least I just got away with this. It could've been a lot worse."

Skipper nodded in agreement and they looked at each other in the face. Marlene couldn't help but stare at his smile; boy did it make her bruises go away fast! Suddenly, she felt as if her cheeks were blushing so she turned away quick before he could see. She looked away for a while and stared at the night sky. The dark clouds seem to continue to cover the moon, but all she could think about was her victory- and perhaps about Skipper's amazing smile. What she didn't notice, however, was that Skipper was still smiling warmly and coolly at her.


	14. Chapter 14

The clouds were finally letting up, and the zoo wasn't as dark as it had been just hours ago. The exhausted penguins had pretty much gone to bed, but after all the excitement; Marlene just couldn't bring herself to sleep. So she sat above her little shelter and continued to stare at the night. Not much wind stirred so she wasn't cold at all. She massaged her now bandaged arm (since Kowalski insisted he took care of the wound0 and continued to think on the past events that occurred. Suddenly she sensed a threatening feeling, as if someone was behind her. Out of pure instinct she whirled around with her fists up, ready to throw the first punch. _WHAM_!!!

"Ouch!"

"Oh my gosh, Skipper!" she shrieked. Skipper held his beak as Marlene rushed up to help him in any way. "I'm so sorry! It's just that after all that, y'know? I really am sorry."

Skipper rubbed his beak and cocked a brow, as she chuckled and fidgeted with her fingers embarrassingly. He shook his head.

"Well, Marlene you've really outdone yourself," he began with a smile. Marlene looked up at him. "Maybe Fey wasn't so wrong after all? Maybe you do have a dark, sick, twisted side we never got to know." Marlene growled at the sound of her name. She hated that Fey was right. "So in a twist of fate, I'm actually glad she showed up in our little zoo."

Marlene lit up and cocked a brow, "Say what now?"

"I mean if she hadn't shown up, maybe we wouldn't have known that side. So now everyone knows you can't be taken lightly."

"And who said I was before, huh?" Then Marlene shrugged, "I'm just glad she's out of our lives for good."

"10-4 on that."

Then the two sat down at the edge of the rock, just enjoying the view of the zoo.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" asked Marlene.

"Heh, how _can_ you go to sleep knowing there are nasty and shady creatures like her around? You gotta stay alert always; you know the drill, don't you?"

Marlene laughed, "Yeah, I guess."

"Sure you do! You've got a knack for preaching my witty advice."

"Hey, someone had to 'cause you sure weren't doing that, Mr. Hypocrite."

"What? What are you talking about? I never let my guard down."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up, Skipper! If it weren't for me, she would've stolen another one of your gadgets, or gotten some top secret data from you or… something!"

"Well, what if I told you it was all just an act?"

Her face lit up, "What?"

"Neither of us had ever fallen for her tricks. It was all a game, get it?"

"_All_ of you?"

Skipper nodded.

"So… you were all just… _faking_ it?"

"Of course! You know how I feel about newcomers; I never let my guard down. So after the first week, Kowalski noticed she kept asking irrelevant questions about our alarm system, our schedule, tactics, codes, gadgets. It was obvious something was fishy. So I alerted the team about it during your strolls with her, and we began making plans how to expose her diabolical plans and ship her outta here! Monster trucks, right?"

Marlene couldn't believe her ears, this was all an act? Or was he just saying this to make her feel better? She was relieved to hear this, but now she was angry that she wasn't in on the plan!

"Why didn't you tell me from the start?!" she exclaimed angrily as if she was ready to throw another punch at him!

"I never wanted you to get involved in the first place. But somehow you did, and trust me it was the last thing I wanted. I thought about your safety and I thought if you didn't know about it, you wouldn't worry about it."

Marlene darted her eyes around. So that's what had been happening to her reality all along? Then her question that was almost too scary to ask for the answer entered her mind.

"Even that night?" she asked almost softly.

He cocked a brow, "What night?"

Marlene nearly gulped, but she had to know the answer, "Well, I kinda snuck in on you guys one night… and well, I saw how you guys were… looking at each other and… well, I really thought you fell for her…"

Skipper had a puzzled look as he tried to think what she was thinking about, "Oh, that!" Marlene blinked. "Nah, nothing happened that night. You heard what I said about how a military penguin like me can't make time for such matters, right? Well, I meant it."

Marlene could literally feel her heart suddenly shift to a relaxed state. Her eyes darted at his face anyway, trying to see if there were any signs of him lying, but she couldn't find any. He was either a good liar… or he truly meant what he said. He seemed to notice her suspicions so he placed a flipper on her shoulder warmly.

"At ease, Marlene, I'm giving a soldier's promise," he assured as he raised a flipper in the air as if he was making a vow. Marlene finally relaxed, and put her paw on his flipper as she couldn't have been anymore relieved about anything. Then the thought of the dream raced through her mind and she looked up.

"That wasn't a dream either, was it?" she asked.

Skipper growled angrily and she could feel his grip on her tighten a little, understanding what she was talking about, "Kowalski found an empty bottle of some type of liquid to knock you unconscious just a while back. She had you believe it was all a dream."

"More like a nightmare!" So it was real after all! She couldn't believe that even after that, she still acted like her friend! Then another thought hit her. "Wait, now that I think about it, how did you guys know I was in trouble?"

"We didn't actually," he said almost sadly. "Fey alerted us. She came over here supposedly for a visit, and came back telling us you looked like you were in trouble. So we showed up and sure enough you were." Marlene spotted Skipper's expression turn angry as he withdrew his flipper clenched them into fists. "I should've known she could've pulled off such an evil, sinister crime… that…that…"

Suddenly Marlene wrapped her arms around Skipper and snuggled against his feathery chest. Skipper was caught off guard for a moment there.

"Thanks, Skipper," she whispered. "Thanks for being so caring."

Skipper smiled and returned the embrace, "Likewise."

They hugged for a little while until Marlene pulled away a bit to meet his eyes and smiled at him. They smiled at each other for a long time, ever so warmly and tenderly. Suddenly Marlene shifted her attention below her. Skipper raised a brow, still smiling.

"What now?" he asked.

"Well… it's just that, I'm still not convinced," replied Marlene softly. "I mean… how can I be so sure? How do I know a soldier's promise will be enough to prove otherwise?"

Skipper put his flippers on his shoulders, "You really aren't military material, are you Marlene?"

Marlene's brows lowered.

"My team knows me so well; they'll tell ya that a soldier's promise would be enough. I _never_ ever ever EVER make one if I knew I couldn't keep it."

Marlene rolled her eyes, "Right."

"Boy does your clock tick differently. How else can I make you see that I was being a commanding officer on a lethal mission?"

"Sure… lethal."

Skipper sighed, trying to come up with the possible solution for this sensitive otter. And Marlene couldn't help but feel irritated; maybe he really was lying after all. How could he be so inconsiderate of her feelings like this? They both looked out into the night sky, taking in the still calmness of it all. Then Skipper turned to Marlene and tried to read her face. Annoyance. Thoughtful. Calm… jealous? She looked uncertain, didn't she? Then it hit Skipper, it all made perfect sense now! He smiled at the thought as he rubbed under his beak. He thought this over and thought about how cute and naïve she was right now. She couldn't keep it away from him, silly otter.

"Marlene," he suddenly spoke.

Marlene turned to him. This confirmed everything he needed to know… he was right.

"I'm really being honest here," he said.

"And what makes you think I'll believe that?" asked Marlene almost sarcastically.

"Well if a soldier's promise won't work, it looks like I'll have to try a different tactic."

"Like what? There's no way you can convince me unless you've some valid evidence."

Suddenly Skipper leaned in close until his forehead touched hers.

"How's this for evidence?" he said as he suddenly leaned his beak forward and kissed Marlene! Marlene's heart raced with happiness and shock all at the same time! What a rush! With almost little time to think she shut her eyes tight and pressed herself against him a little tighter. Her whole body melted into his arms, and he placed a flipper on the back of her head to deepen the kiss. It was one of the most incredible moments of their lives. It was so loving and so tender! So much for being unable to make time for such matters. The loving couple was enjoying their bliss so much; they didn't even notice the moon was in full bloom now. The dark clouds had rolled away and the whole zoo lit up now. Everything seemed to be at peace once more, under watchful surveillance of the penguin elite force, including Marlene.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the middle skies, Fey's crate had just been loaded onto the plane. Men were busily loading the crates one by one. As her crate was pretty much left alone, her voice could be heard inside.

"Retriever to base, retriever to base," she whispered in a hush tone to a small radio. "Mission aborted, I repeat, Mission: Sleeping with the Enemy aborted. Retriever had failed to return with the bone. Need of urgent retreat before take-off."

She looked around at her crate completely disgusted. Her mission was a total failure, she was beaten by zoo inhabitants, and she was sent in a crate full of things she just couldn't tell what they were! It was as if she was in some sort of green mud that smelled so disgusting, and felt so wet and slimy! Just like her now crumbled pride. She felt so degraded, so humiliated… and she wondered if there was any way for them to pay…

Suddenly she felt she stepped on a chunk! She screamed and suddenly slipped and splashed her whole body into the green mud! She immediately got up and after she sucked in air, she screamed her lungs out! Unfortunately, there was no one that could hear her.

THE END


	15. Final Thoughts

Um, hey everyone! So the final chap has been updated, and I'm so glad it had a happy ending! Yay! So these are just some final thoughts about the story. Um, I think I've actually done a decent job, and the story actually received some positive feedback. Which I wasn't really expecting so much, since it had been my first fan-fic for POM. But look at that, I'm so happy it did well. And I learned a lot too from writing this, so hopefully I can use those tips to write some better ones. And I really thank you guys for that! ^_^

So I really hope this story at least met satisfactory to you guys. I also did my absolute best not to leave any plot holes behind too. The last chapter (even though God knows how much I really wanted to have lots of romantic, lovey-dovey things for Skilene) it was meant to plug any plot holes I might've left behind. I think it has a good balance of romance and comfort too, so hopefully my tactics didn't totally backfire on me ^_^'

And to be honest, I really wanted to add cliffhangers (he he, I love torturing the reader) but seeing that other stories are sometimes just plagued with cliffhangers (not that I have a problem w/ it! O_O) but I just thought I should just let it off easy, since I don't want the stories originality to be affected by it. But I think I did at least a decent job with building climax, so cutting out cliffhangers wasn't a totally harmful decision. *whew*

Well, there were some things I really wish could've appeared in the story, but some of the ideas were actually kinda hard to put here for some reason. I guess I really pictured this as a nifty story, I didn't think all these (I thought were cool) ideas to lie down. Unfortunately, it just couldn't happen and I had to let it go. BOO!

Like Marlene and Fey's big fight at the end was almost cut out, but I managed to save that and it fit rather snuggly, so I'm really happy it managed to stay. (He he, also since I saw the movie Obsessed, I was inspired to try to make it fit, not the idea, but putting it there ^_^') I almost didn't try, but I did, *whew* totally worth it too XD

And so because this story had done so well and how a lot of these ideas couldn't make their debut, I've pretty much decided to write a second story for POM. The idea kinda popped in while writing this… and trust me, even though it might have a nifty general plot, it still (hopefully) contains some…um… _interesting _story elements…

Okay, to sum it up, just expect a new story somewhere down the line and I hope it'll meet the same standards this story did (though I hope the standards hadn't gone too high for me, 'cause writing this story might get a little bumpy ^_^')

Overall, I had a lot of fun writing this. The story did well and I'm just satisfied with how it turned out. If it hadn't really gotten much of your attention, I hope the next one will make it all up you. So I'd really like to thank all the readers and reviewers. They were all great, and it's just all the inspiration I need to keep writing more. Sorry if I hadn't been able to write any thank-you's back, well this is pretty much why I wrote this. You guys really gave a fair enough chance to read this! Woot! Thanks so much! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much I enjoyed writing it.

Oh yeah, and before I go. The only plot hole I did leave behind was the title… well, that was pretty much the name of Femme Fatale's mission: Sleeping with the Enemy. Get it? Lol! Darn I knew I shouldn't have cut out _that_ scene, but oh well, maybe I'll rewrite this, maybe I won't, until then, thanks again you guys, you were fantastic! See you soon! Oh yeah, Skilene 4ever!!! XD

AUTHOR'S UPDATE: I've finally cleared most grammar errorS, added just a slight bit of dialogue on a few, and I think I'm finally satisfied with a much stronger ending (well at least I hope enough^^'). So hope you enjoy the story with a slight new bit of extra (how oxymoronic ^_^) Enjoy!

JV's Jack


End file.
